Secret
by MizzRawrLovezYaoi
Summary: Noah has been having feelings for Cody for the longest time now. Though he keeps his feelings to himself and doesn't dare to tell the boy. Until one day when Cody hits his head and nearly drowns and he saves him, what is Cody left to think about? R
1. Cody's POV

**i do NOT own any of the characters and or setting that this story takes place. the only thing original is the plot line. so please, enjoy! :D

* * *

**

**Cody's P.O.V**

Being at the Playa De Losers has been really good actually. I'm glad that I got kicked off the show. Even though I was in a full body cast as I left. The cast came off around five weeks later. I was thankful, because I hated being in that thing. I couldn't do a single thing that I wanted to. And it sucks even more when you get hard and can't do a single thing but sleep the erection off. So I was glad that damned cast came off. While being kicked off I've grown to be closer to all the others here. I've learned to not get on their bad side and stay on their good side at almost all times. Though the one I believe I've grown to be closer to would have to definitely be Noah.

He's a really cool guy; once you get past all the sarcasm and know-it-all's attitude. To me, I think that Noah gives me more attention and shows me more of his softer sides. Everyone here thinks that Noah is some kind of weirdo that wants nothing to do with anyone else here. I can understand the reason why he doesn't want to be bothered with anyone else, but it doesn't give them the right to call him a weirdo. He's just misunderstood and uses his attitude and sarcasm to cover up what he's really feeling inside. That's all that really is.

I sat on the lounge chair by the pool and held my shades in my hand. I looked around and wondered if Noah was out here or not. As I looked around, there was barely anyone here at the pool side. Only people here were I, Harold and Ezekiel. Weird, wonder where everyone is at. I shrugged my shoulders and looked around once more. I wonder where Noah is... _Maybe he's in his room reading a book…yeah! _I smiled and placed my shades over my eyes and leaned back in the chair laying down in it. I let out a soft sigh and closed my eyes, resting my hands behind my head and began to soak up the sun.

The sound of a body placing itself into a chair next to me was heard and I smirked. _It's probably just Justin getting more to his already perfect tan. _A small laugh escaped my lips just thinking about it.

"And you would be laughing at what, exactly?"

I knew that voice all too well. I sat up and took of my shades, just to look at the boy sitting next to me. His tan skin glowed under the sun as he sat there in his swim shorts with a book in his hand. His dark brown eyes held curiosity as his hair was pulled back into a small ponytail, letting small strands fall down on the sides of his face. I let my eyes travel slightly lower to see that he wore a white short sleeve shirt and red swim shorts with a yellow star on the right pants leg. I smiled and looked back up at his face and into his brown eyes. He was just good looking. Though, that was my opinion. I would never tell him that though! He might think I was a freak if I told him something like that.

"Hello? Are you going to answer me, or stare at me dumbfounded?" he asked me a bit loudly bringing me out of my small trance.

"Oh! Sorry about that, I was spacing off…" I say nervously feeling blush creep up onto my cheeks.

"Hmm, when are you not spacing off?" he questioned with sarcasm dripping from his voice.

I watched as Noah leaned back in his chair and open the book in his hand and begin to read it. I looked at him and then began to lean forward to see what he was reading. I noticed it was one of Shakespeare's famous plays; Rome and Juliet. I read that once, and I didn't understand it at all. I understood the concept that the two families hated each other and that both Romeo and Juliet were in love with each other, and that in the end they killed themselves over some fake death thing. But the way that they spoke, confused the hell out of me.

"Romeo and Juliet, Cody." Noah said seeing as I was hovering over his lap inches away from his valuables.

I blushed deeply turning a dark red and quickly pulled back looking at him apologetically. "I'm sorry!!" I exclaim waving my arms frantically. "I was just trying to see what you were reading…" I say a bit more quietly.

Noah just shook his head letting out a deep and slightly annoyed sigh and looked at me. "You know you could have just asked me what I was reading…?" he said looking at me with questioning look on his face.

I looked down completely embarrassed, nodding my head. "Y-yeah…"

Noah went back to his book and I just looked down in my lap still embarrassed about what just happened a few seconds ago between the two of them. I just couldn't believe that I had just done that. The worst part is, is that I didn't know what I was doing! Aw man! How am I going to even say anything to him now, after just doing that?! I groaned and flipped over onto my stomach and laid my face into my arms and closed my eyes sighing deeply. I guess I was being too loud, because Noah stopped reading and looked over to me and sighed to himself.

"You know, it's alright Cody. It was an accident." He said setting his book into his lap. "You didn't mean to do it. Calm down alright?"

I lifted my head to look at him and with my slightly watered blue eyes. "So…you still want to be friends?"

"No of course not…" he said with a straight face.

I looked at him with sad eyes and sat up to look at him. "But you just said that-"

"I was kidding Cody! Calm down." He said with a smirk on his face.

I crossed my arms and glared at him. "That wasn't cool Noah!" I exclaimed pouting only slightly.

"You are just too gullible Cody." He said shaking his head and chuckling.

I just glared at him with my arms crossed over my chest. I hear his small laughter, and I realize I can never stay mad at Noah. Letting my glare lighten up, I un-crossed my arms and rolled my eyes. I grabbed the shades that were sitting next to me and was about to place them on my face, when I realized that there was nobody else out at the pool. I scrunched up my expression in as curiosity took over me. _Where was everyone today? Normally, we're all out here having a blast...so where could they all be? _Questions like this clouded my mind. I looked around again and then set my focus on Noah; who had continued reading.

I tapped on his shoulder and waited for him to turn to me, so his attention was on me. When it wasn't and still on that dumb book, I lightly shook him. Hearing him sigh in annoyance, Noah set his book down and looked at me.

"What is it Cody?" he questioned with a bored expression on his face.

"Do you know where everyone is?" I asked tilting my head to the side slightly.

He drew in a deep breath before he answered me. "Everyone is at a photo shoot, for the next season. Since there wasn't enough room in the Limo for the rest of us to get in, we're getting our photo's taken tomorrow."

I nodded understanding, but then I wondered; why would they be getting a photo shoot without the rest of us there? Isn't it a group picture or something? I groaned softly feeling as though we weren't important enough to be in the group. I was hurt a little. All of us here who had been on the show, were great friends. Why wouldn't they at least _try_ to get us into the photo shoot?

Noah noticed the look on my face and his eyebrows raised into something I don't think I've ever seen on him before; concern.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked softly.

"You look upset...what are you thinking?" he asked.

"Oh...um, why would they be having a photo shoot without us. Isn't it a group thing they're doing or something?"

Noah's concerned melted away as amusement cover his face. I don't know what he found so funny in my disappointment.

"It's not a group photo shoot dummy. It's a single shot photo shoot." he saw that I didn't say anything and sighed continuing. "Meaning, that they're taking the individuals that are here at this lame resort, and taking photo's of them, by themselves."

My eyebrows raised in understanding and I nodded smiling, feeling all the hurt that was there before lift away from me. "I get it now! Thanks Noah."

"Don't mention it." he mumbled, raising his book back up to his face and began reading it again.

I smiled and stood up going over to the bar surrounded by water. I hopped into the water and swam over to it. Stepping on the small step, I walked up to the bar and shook the water out of my blonde hair. I took in a deep breath and opened up the mini fridge under the counter pulling out a cold soda. I stood up and looked at Noah wondering if he wanted one also.

Seeing as how he was so engrossed into his book, I just grabbed him one and closed the mini fridge. I dipped myself back into the cool blue water and swam on my back smoothly.

As I swam I stared up at the clear blue sky. I wondered how my life came to be how it is now. Last thing I knew I was this nerdy kid who lived in New Jersey with his Aunt. I couldn't really remember my childhood from when I was 10 and youngerl. It was all so fuzzy. Whenever I tried to remember it, I got this familiar weird feeling in the pit of my stomach, as though I was going to throw up. So I try to not think about it as much.

When I turned in my audition tape for the show I was always told by others, that I would never make it onto the show, because of I wasn't hot enough to be on a show like this. Or because I wasn't smart enough to figure out the tasks that were going to be given. And when people figured out that the cast were going to be given tasks that dealt with strength, they all laughed because they knew how bad I was in that department. I won't deny it, I was a bit scrawny. But being on the show and doing all the things that Chris, the psychopath host, made us do, I became to have a little more meat on my bones and just a small bit muscle.

When I figured out I was chosen to be on the show, I was more than happy. I was freaking ecstatic! I went around and showed everyone who laughed in my face, telling me I would never get the part and proved them wrong. I gloated each and everyday up until the day I had to leave. Within that entire week everyone wanted to be my friend, because they knew I was going to be famous. And look where I am now. I have it all! Friends, some people who I consider my family, food, and luxury! I have it all.

I was taken away from my thoughts, when I felt a sharp pain course through me.

"Ow!" I exclaim.

I felt behind me and felt the wall. I rubbed my head then looked at my hand and saw red. I see Noah's feet running over to me. I heard as he called my name over and over, but his voice began to fade out. My eyelids grew heavy as blackness began to cover my vision. _What just happened? _That was the last thing I thought, before I slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Cody falls into unconsciousness...wondering what happens next? review to find out! :D**


	2. Almost Losing Him

**Noah's P.O.V**

If I could leave this dreaded place, I fucking would. This entire thing is just completely pointless. How I let my siblings convince me to join this stupid show, is beyond me. The only reason I'm still here, is because Chris won't let me leave the damned place. The very thought of packing my things and hauling my ass out of here, was so appealing to me.

I walked out of the bathroom that I had in the suite I stayed in, and went to sit on my bed. I looked at the red silk sheets and ran my hand along it feeling the softness under my touch. A bored sigh escaped my lips as I looked around the room. It was fairly simple to me; black thick curtains that covered my windows, I burgundy book shelf that contained at least 50 of my most favorite books on the left side of the window, a small white bed side dresser that sat on the right side of the windows and directly next to my bed; which contained of red silk sheets and white feathered pillows.

My eyes wandered to the other side of my room, where I had my tall dresser leaning against the wall, only a few feet away from where the door was. On top of it, I had my television and a vase of in scents, along with a few pictures of my family right above my dresser. Next to my dresser, I had a desk that had one of my favorite book by Shakespear; Romeo and Juliet, and my black laptop on it, open to the main screen which had a picture of both Cody and I on it.

My eyes stopped and stared at the picture on the laptop. It was a picture of Cody and I. Cody as usual had that wide toothy grin plastered on his face. His arm was securely wrapped around my shoulders as I held a book in my hands. My eyes had looked up just in time when Cody took the picture on my camera. He told that if we're going to be friends that we have to make memories.

When I first came here I wasn't at all attracted to Cody, let alone anyone else at this overrated T.V. show. Cody came off as the guy who had flirted with every girl until they noticed him. They noticed him alright. Most of the girls shrugged him and wanted nothing to do with flirtations, but still wanted to be friends with him. After being turned down by every girl that was there, he tried so hard to try with the goth girl Gwen.

I admit that then, he had determination to get the girl. But he ended up helping his other friend Trent into getting him with her instead of himself. He then gave up after that. But the way he held his determination was very impressive. He was shot down every pick-up line, flirt or question for a small date. I'm sure he was crushed a bit. The day he got Trent and Gwen together, he had called me to tell me what he had done.

The two of us stayed on the phone for hours talking about how the entire thing went down. Of course I messed with him, telling him how his efforts had been shot down coldly by the girl he thought was the one. He whined over and over to tell me that I should stop. Though I didn't. I did it a few more times before he laughed and told me that if didn't stop, he'll purposely get kicked off just so he could beat me up. But we both knew that it was a joke.

A sigh escaped my lips as I let my body fall back onto the bed. I stared up at the blank white ceiling and thought about the true reason why I was still here on this dumb resort. And that was Cody. The way he smiles, laughs and talks captivates me more ways in one. He was just so amazing to me. His cerulean eyes found it's way to freeze me entirely. It was always so strange how just by looking at me, my body would tense and my heart would pound faster and harder in my chest.

The way his small frame is toned, it still shaped to resemble a young girls body would. His blonde hair fell slightly over those deep oceanic eyes of his and just slightly past his ears. Whenever I got the chance to touch that head of his, his hair is always amazingly soft and silky. The thing that got me the most was his voice. The way it sent shivers up my spine whenever he said or called my name. It was in a way erotic; whether he be yelling or whispering it.

Though at times I question his intelligence, then I come to see that I find it so damn cute. With other people having a lower GPA than me, would piss me off with every sentence they spoke, but with Cody it was just adorable. He was just so damned cute. I wanted to pull him in my arms and kiss him for the longest time. But for now I would have to keep my feelings about the other male to myself, until I gather the confidence, that I doubt I have to tell him how I feel.

With a groan I closed my eyes and felt myself slipping into a light sleep, when I heard a loud knock on my door. My eyes snap open and a groan slipped through my parted lips. I sit up slowly not caring how long I made the other person wait, and walked over to my tall dresser and opened a drawer, grabbing a pair of my boxers and a t-shirt slipping both onto me.

I sighed and walked over to the door opening it up to see that Izzy stood there with a smile on her face and leaned against the door frame. She looked at me up and down and shrugged. When I had enough of her staring at me I narrowed my eyes on her and let my question out.

"What in the world could you possibly want?"

"Oh!" Her eyebrows raised and her eyes lit up. She jumped slightly which caused me to step back a step or two. She saw this, and smiled at me. "Trent, Gwen, Bridget, Geoff, Heather, Le'Shawna, Eva, Lindsey, Tyler, Justin, DJ, Owen, Katie, Sadie and I, are all going to a photo shoot!" she said in just one breath.

I stared at her with raised eyebrows giving her a look that showed I completely didn't care. "And?" I asked, knowing that there was more.

"And, you, Ezekiel, Harold, and Cody will be staying here, since there isn't enough room in the limo to fit the last four of you. So you'll be taking your photo's tomorrow." she said using hand gestures, which weren't necessary.

I nodded not understanding why Chris couldn't call a cab to take the four of there to photo shoot, but decided that it would be better for him to not ask that question. I just looked up at her and nodded.

"Alright, Izzy." I say with a sigh

She nodded and waved as she ran off. "Later!" she called back before turning the corner.

Once she was out of my sight, I closed the door and sighed to myself. I walked over to the window and opened the curtains just slightly to peek out of it. Out of everyone, I had the best view of the entire pool area. I could see everything and everyone down and around the pool area. I noticed that only the people who were left here, were the ones that hadn't left to the photo shoot. And one of those people were Cody. I saw the adorable blonde relaxing in one of the lounge that were provided.

With a small smile on my face, I quickly changed into my favorite red swim shorts with a yellow star on the right pants leg and a white short sleeve t-shirt. I walked over to my computer desk and grabbed my book.

I made my way down to the pool area feeling happy that Cody wasn't one of the people who didn't have to go to that dumb photo shoot. When the elevator doors opened, I stepped out and made my way down to the pool where Cody laid in the lounging chair. Once I spotted him I began to make my way over to him.

I walked over to the lounging chair beside him and looked around, the gentle music of Harold playing his piano while he sat in a chair on the other side of the pool, and Ezekiel who had fallen asleep in the hammock that hung between two palm trees. I shook my head and looked at Cody before sitting down. He must have had his eyes closed, because the boy hadn't know my presence. With a shrug, I sat down next to Cody and opened my book up to the first page and began to read. Without finishing the first line of the romance/tragedy, I hear a small laugh come from the other male beside me.

Setting down my book I looked at Cody, seeing that gorgeous smile of his. But I looked at him questioningly and asked him what had been so funny. Next thing I knew, Cody had shot up in his seat taking off his shades to look at me. His cerulean eyes scanned my body from head to toe as if I were Justin, just getting out of the pool dripping with water. His gaze came to my face, and he quickly came back to Earth when I asked him to answer my question and quit staring.

"Oh! Sorry about that, I was spacing off…" He said nervously as blush crept up onto his cheeks.

"Hmm, when are you not spacing off?" I questioned with sarcasm dripping from my voice.

I lean back and began to read Romeo and Juliet. I quickly became engrossed in the book, but noticed Cody leaning forward towards me. My breath hitched slightly seeing how close his face was to my crotch. A small blush crept up to my cheeks and I closed my eyes letting out a deep silent breath. I opened my eyes and felt my blush fade away. I realized what Cody was really doing and that was trying to read the front of my book. With a sigh of relief, which went unnoticed by the boy, I told him that I was reading Romeo and Juliet.

Watching as he shot up, his face covered in a deep red with embarrassment and began apologizing about what just happened waving his arms around like a mad man. He quietly told me how he was just trying to see what I was reading. I just looked at him and sighed, irritated by the fact that just by his face being there, nearly gave me a hard on.

"You know you could have just asked me what I was reading…?" I asked him questioningly knowing I couldn't stay mad at the boy for so long.

He looked down embarrassed and nodded his head. "Y-yeah…" he said quietly.

I went back to reading my book, well trying to read it anyway. My mind was clouded with what had just happened a few seconds ago. _Was it all my imagination? Did Cody really have his face that close to my crotch?! _I could feel my breath began to grow slightly quicker as I thought about it. If I hadn't figured out what he was really doing and calmed myself, I would have gotten hard so damn quick, I would have to jump into the pool naked. Feeling the cool water, would probably shock me to my senses.

I heard Cody let out loud deep sigh and I turned to him. I guess he's upset about what just happened. I set my book in my lap and told him that everything was okay and it was all an accident. Looking adorable as ever and questioned hesitantly with water filled eyes, if we could still be friends. Me being, well me, decided to mess with him a bit. Sure it was wrong, but I just had to. So, I said no. that's when his eyes grew large and he began to spurt out that I told him that it was just an accident. He looked so cute when he was flustered.

"I was kidding Cody! Calm down." I say with a smirk on my face.

He crossed his arms and glared at me. "That wasn't cool Noah!" he exclaimed pouting.

"You are just too gullible Cody." I say shaking my head chuckling.

I watched as Cody crossed his arms over his chest and glare at me. Though seconds later his glare softened and he let his arms fall to the side of him and he rolled his eyes. I picked up my book once again and start to read again. It only took a few minutes for Cody to need something from me again, because I feel him tap on my shoulder. I try to ignore it and continued to read. The next thing I know, I'm shook and I sigh in annoyance and turn to Cody and asked him what it was.

I listened as he asked me where everyone was and I told him that they were all at a photo getting their photo's taken, and that ours would be taken tomorrow. After a minute or so, I looked back at Cody feeling as though he was going to say something else, but then it hit me hard. He looked hurt for some reason. I looked at him my face full of concern, wondering what was on his mind. _Did I say something wrong?_

Cody's voice broke me out of my thoughts, his soft voice speaking.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked softly.

"You look upset...what are you thinking?" I asked.

"Oh...um, why would they be having a photo shoot without us. Isn't it a group thing they're doing or something?"

That's when all my concern flew away and off of my face. I sighed mentally and lightly shook my head. I looked at him with a small grin. He was too amusing for me.

"It's not a group photo shoot dummy. It's a single shot photo shoot." I saw that he didn't say anything and sighed continuing. "Meaning, that they're taking the individuals that are here at this lame resort, and taking photo's of them, by themselves."

His eyebrows raised in understanding and he nodded smiling. "I get it now! Thanks Noah."

"Don't mention it."I mumbled, raising my book back up to my face and began reading it again.

I noticed Cody stand up and go into the pool. While he swam over to the bar, I watched as his lean body came up out of the pool, water dripping down that peach toned body of his. His back flexed slightly as he walked over behind the bar and bent down behind the counter. I groaned softly to myself slightly upset that he had disappeared behind the counter. A moment later, Cody popped back up holding a soda in his hand and I noticed that he was looking my direction. I quickly made it look like I was reading.

After a few lines of reading, my gaze returned back to the young boy who now had two sodas. I smiled shaking my head slightly. It was either he was really thirsty, or he grabbed one for me. I smiled behind my book finding it so sweet that he had done that. I watched as Cody dipped himself back into the water and floated on his back, gliding his body smoothly back to other of the pool. I smiled and began to read again.

Minutes passed and I jumped in my seat hearing Cody exclaim. This made me drop my book and stand up. From what I could see, Cody's blood began to delude pool water. My eyes widen and I start to yell Cody's name over and over again. He just hit his head on the edge of the fucking pool! I began to freak as I drew closer, seeing that Cody's eyes fell closed and his body began to fall beneath the water. I feel myself begin to panic, and I immediately jump into the water and opened my eyes under the water and saw Cody's unconscious body sitting at the bottom of the pool. I swam down near him and grabbed his arm and began to swim to the surface.

I gasp for air and hold onto Cody as I made my way to the shallow end where it would be easier to get us both out of the water. Harold must have called the infirmary to come down to the pool, because two men with a stretcher came rushing over to both Cody and I and quickly pulled Cody onto the stretcher. My mind still racing I look at Cody and watch as the blood began to soak the small pillow his head lay on.

_Oh God, Cody...please still be alive. _


	3. The Infirmary

**Cody's P.O.V**

I woke up several hours later with a massive headache. I groaned softly and held my head as I slowly sat up in the bed I laid in. I looked around me and noticed that I wasn't in my bedroom, but in the infirmary. I scrunched up my face is confusion. _What happened?_ I looked at the clock that was on the wall by the open window that let in a slight cool breeze. 12:26 a.m. _How long was I out? Wait, what happened? _I thought about it and closed my eyes trying to remember.

_I felt behind me and felt the wall. I rubbed my head then looked at my hand and saw red. I see Noah's feet running over to me. I heard as he called my name over and over, but his voice began to fade out. My eyelids grew heavy as blackness began to cover my vision. 'What just happened?' That was the last thing I thought, before I slipped into unconsciousness. _

Oh yeah. That's what happened. I guess I must have hit my head on the edge of the pool when I was swimming. I sighed deeply and then felt another body move around right next to me. This caused me to freeze up and cautiously look over to me. Relief washed over me when I noticed that it was Noah who had been laying next me. I let out a breath that I didn't realize was holding. How long had he been laying there next to me?

My attention quickly turned to the door as I heard the click of the knob turning and the door opened as Trent walked in the room, smiling weakly holding balloons and flowers. He set them down on the small desk that sat next to the bed I laid in and pulled up a chair and sat in it right up near the bed.

"Hey Cody." he said smiling.

I smiled back and waved. "Hey Trent!" I say feeling myself a bit more.

Trent smiled seeing how the boy was being himself then noticed that Noah was in the bed with him. He tilted his head to the side with a slight confused look on his face.

I saw him then turned around seeing as how he was looking at Noah.

"Why's Noah in the bed with you?" he asked not trying to be rude or anything.

I turned back around to face him and shrugged my shoulders. "I have no idea." I admitted truthfully.

He nodded and gasp getting to ready to speak. "Oh yeah," he began. "I heard that Noah saved your life. Harold said that he jumped into the water and pulled you out of the pool before you drowned." he said looking at me with sympathy in his eyes.

Wow, Noah saved my life? I looked back at him and see that he was sleeping peacefully right next to me. I took in the image of his sleeping figure and smiled warmly at him even though he couldn't see me.

"When the head of the infirmary called Chris, we had to the stop the photo shoot and rush back here to see if you were alright. Chris was freaking out, mainly because of the possible lawsuit that was going to be held against him."

At that last part I let out a small laugh smiling. That does sound a lot like Chris. "What about the others?" I asked shifting my sitting position a little so that I now sat with my legs crossed.

"Everyone, even Heather was kinda worried about you. Izzy, being her freaky self, said that if you were dead, she was going to use your body to do different experiments, which freaked us all out." He said with a look of disgust on his face.

"Use my body...for experimenting on?" I say slowly with wide eyes.

That was beyond freaky for Izzy. I mean we all knew she was psychotic, but that kind thing being said should put her into a mental institution. Don't get me wrong, I love Izzy to death. She's like the older sister I never had. She always had my back and was there when I needed someone to talk to about personal things. Though hearing Tent saying that she had commented like that about my hypothetic dead body was very scary. I shuddered and shook my head getting the image of Izzy cutting open my dead corpse.

"Anyway, new subject!" I say shaking my hands. "How was the photo shoot before you guys had to come back to the resort?"

Trent shrugged his shoulders up and down. "It was alright actually. Everyone just had to be perfect for their photo." he said with a sigh. "It got annoying when Heather had to get her photo taken. She spent at least two hours in the mirror doing her make up, changing outfit at least 50 times, and trying to find the right wig to put on." he laughed and continued. "Then when she finally came out to take her picture, the power shut off." he said with another laugh.

I looked at him and laughed along. "The power shut off?! Why? How?"

He took a few seconds for laughing, before he could finish telling me. "Tyler was messing around with things and accidently flipped the switch thinking it would activate something."

I laughed again picturing Tyler doing something like that. He wasn't the brightest on the show, though neither was Lindsey but I wouldn't doubt the fact Tyler would try something like that. "So what did the cameraman do?" I asked lightly laughing.

"Heather broke into a huge fit and went to the dressing room to pout. The cameraman tried calling her back but she refused. So he gave up on trying to take her picture. He told Chris that she would have to take her picture tomorrow."

I chuckled shaking my head. Heather is such a drama queen. Anybody can easily be upset with her. "My God, that's crazy." I say looking at Trent.

Trent glanced over at the clock and saw that it was 12:54 a.m. he yawned slightly and shook his head. "Well I'm going to head to bed." he stood up and placed the chair back where he had found it.

"Later Trent." I waved at him and he leaned in to give me hug.

"Hope you get out of here soon." He said as he pulled away.

"So do I." I say with a smile.

I watched as he made his way to the door and walked out waving at me before he walked out of the room. I watched as he left and listened as the door closed behind him. I glanced over at Noah once again and smiled weakly. Noah saved my life. He basically risked his life, in order to save me. I blushed at the thought and turned my body to face him. I have to give him something in return for doing such a thing. Maybe I should give him my eternal debt. Yeah, that sounded like something I think he would like to have.

I reached my hand out slowly to touch cheek. I let my hand rest lightly on his soft tan cheek. His skin was soft under my touch as I took my thumb and gently caressed his cheek. I never noticed how such strong features Noah had. His face was long and well structured with defined cheekbones and dark brown eyes that often became cover with long luxurious eyelashes. His brunette hair framed his face when he hasn't done anything to it, like part his hair and make the sides flare out while the rest hang down naturally, or when he pulls it back. I've seen Noah like that once before; when he hasn't done a single thing to it. It was the most breath-taking moment of my life. The way his hair fell down to his shoulders and how his bangs fell to the side of his face framing his face perfectly. I was so amazed that day. I wish to see it again sometime.

Though right now, his hair was the way I loved it; framing his face perfectly. Strands of hair fell right in front of his face, as he snored lightly in his sleep. I let my gaze wander lower and I look at his muscled biceps. Since Noah had been at the resort longer than me, he had told me while I was at Camp Wanawaka, that he was going to begin working out. And he did just that. It amazed me to see how far he's become. His shoulders were more broader and he had developed a well toned chest and a six-pack. Though it didn't show on him, because he always wore that damn sweater vest. I wish he didn't so I could see his muscular body more often.

I sighed softly and I dropped my gaze lower to his nether regions. I swallowed and felt blush creep up to my cheeks. I honestly wanted to know how big-or small-Noah was down there. I wonder if it was it was as big as mine, or possibly _bigger_. I shivered at the thought and quickly brought my eyes back up to Noah's face. He was so handsome. Everything about him was just perfect, his IQ, body, voice and personality. To me anyways. He may have seemed like a complete ass, but he's much different than that. He's really sweet, caring and kind. He doesn't show anyone else that. I didn't know why though, exactly, what am I to Noah? But more importantly; what is Noah to me?

I laid down with a thud and stared up at the ceiling. I guess my movement woke up Noah, because I heard him groan. I turned my head towards him and watched as his eyes fluttered open slightly to look at me.

"Cody...?" he questioned, his voice deep and rough from sleeping.

Hearing his voice sent shivers through my entire body. "Yes, Noah?" I ask softly.

"How long have you been up?" he asked sitting up to stretch yawning.

I watched with interest and answered him. "About an hour."

Noah opened his eyes rubbing them, then turned to me. His eyes were red, as though from crying. Had Noah been crying? I sat up with a questioning look on my face and sat on knees and leaned closer to him. I saw as he blushed lightly and pulled back a bit.

"Is something wrong with you Cody?" he asked looking at me with a weird expression.

"You were crying..." I say pointing out the obvious.

I watched as he rolled his eyes and let out an exhausted groan. "Yes. I was." he said with a long sigh, running his finger through his hair.

I've never seen Noah cry before. I've heard him cry over the phone when his dad, who he had been close to; died about a year ago. "Can I ask what you were crying about?" I asked looking at him biting my lip in thought. Had he been crying over me?

Noah just stared at me and hesitated to answer my question. "I was...crying about you..." he paused and his eyes flickered down at the bed then back up at me. "The nurse had told me that she was glad that I got you out just in time." he said softly with a frown on his face.

I smiled weakly and leaned forward to hug Noah, throwing my arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. I buried my face into his neck and shoulder area and breathed in his scent. He smelled like chlorine and vanilla. For some reason I loved that scent.

"Thank you Noah. Thank you so much." I could feel myself begin to tear up. "You save my life. If it hadn't been for you...I would have...I would have..."

Tears began to blur my vision and fall down onto Noah's shoulder. My body shook lightly as I thought about it. If Noah hadn't saved me, I would've been done for. I held onto him tighter as my cries began to turn into sobs. I soon felt Noah begin to rub my back as to comfort me.

"Shhh... It's alright Cody." he whispered softly.

"You saved...my life..." I said through my sobs. "I could have..." I couldn't say it...I just couldn't. If he hadn't saved me and pulled me out of the water in time...I would've been dead right then and there.

"Cody..." I could hear his voice breaking when he said my name. "I know, I know." I listened as Noah drew in a shaky breath as he continued to speak. "I could have lost you..." his voice broke again and I could feel something wet drip onto the top of my head.

He was crying again. Noah held me even closer to him and cried. Seeing Noah like this was strange, though yet seeing him break down and cry was a complete different side of him. He acted as though nothing in the world but him cared or mattered. But the act he holds up with others is just what it is; an act.

I, myself began to cry. I'm so grateful for him saving my life. He saved my life, and here he was crying over my near death again as we both thought about the incident that took place earlier today silently in our heads.

The two of us cried for about a few more minutes, until our cries died down and it was now the two of us holding each other letting our breathing patterns calm down. Once we were calm, slowly we pulled away from one another to look the other over and we took our hands and wiped our faces. His face was a light red and his eyes were redder than what they were from when he had first woken up, and his face was streaked with tears. I bet that my face and eyes were red and that my face was completely tear stained. I looked at his shoulder and saw how wet it was from me crying.

He laughed dryly and gave a small but weak smile. "You're a mess."

I gave his wet shoulder a light shove. "Don't be a hypocrite." I say smiling weakly giggling.

We both laughed lightly and soon became silent. Now, as we stared into each others eyes, not knowing to what top say to one another, I thought what it would be like to kiss Noah. Slowly I drew closer to him, so close our faces were only mere inches apart. Noah searched in my eyes, as though to try and find an answer as to what I was doing. But he didn't doing anything, but sit there and look at me.

Without saying a single word, or making a single sound, I closed the distance between both our faces and pressed my lips against his gently. Feeling Noah's lips against mine, sent shocks of electricity through me. After a few seconds of doing this, I didn't feel Noah's reaction, so I slowly began to pull away. That's when I felt two hands grab hold of my face and the kiss deepened more than what it was. I let out a small squeak of surprise, but continue to kiss Noah.

I then felt something wet and slippery rub against my lower lip. I parted my lips and let Noah's tongue enter my mouth. I let out a soft moan as his tongue grazed across mine. My arms wrapped themselves around his neck and he kept hold of my face and gently laid me on my back on the bed. I groaned softly as I felt his weight come on top of me. It felt amazing and I held him tighter to me. Our tongues played with one another as we kissed. He took one of his hands and ran it down the side of my body. I shivered underneath him and moaned again. He pulled away and I looked at him wondering why he had stopped his ministrations, until he tilted my head to the side and began to bite and lick on my skin. A gasp escaped my lips and I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and held him closer biting my lip to conceal my moaning.

Everything he was doing felt so amazing. The way his tongue grazed against my skin, the way he bit and sucked on my neck, and now how his hot breath was against my ear. I shivered and let out a small mewl as he took my earlobe in his mouth and began to suck on it. I took in a shaky breath and I squirmed underneath of him as I felt a familiar sensation in my lower stomach. I swallowed and soon began to pant. I could feel that Noah must have appreciated my reactions to his ministrations, because I could him growing hard. I looked at him and licked my lips and grinded my hips up against his. He groaned in appreciation and went back to biting and licking my neck, as he began to move his hips against mine, rubbing our aching erections together. I moaned a little to loud and raised my leg up and rubbed it against his side.

"Oh God, Noah..." I moaned out.

"Fuck, Cody...I love it when you say my name."

His voice was low and rough, just hearing him like that made my entire body quiver in complete lust.

He came up and roughly pressed his lips against mine, holding my face as he did so. Without warning, there was a knock on the door and Noah quickly jumped off of me and sat on the other end of the bed. I sat up quickly and covered my growing erection with my hands. Whoever it was, had better have a good reason to be ruining the moment that I was sharing with Noah.

"C-come in." I say clearing my throat looking at the door.

The door opened and in walked Izzy with Le'Shawna and DJ behind her. They all had different types of gifts in their hands for me. I looked at them and smiled, knowing my face was flushed from what just happened before they walked in. Noah got up quickly and walked out of the room without even saying goodbye to me. He shut the door behind him and I looked at the now closed door.

"Boy, was he in a hurry!" Le'Shawna said turning to look at the door.

"Your right. What's up with Noah?" he asked looking at me.

"Oh! Uh, we were just discussing something personal..." I said. It wasn't a lie...fully.

Izzy didn't say a single thing but looked at me with a grin shaking her head. Her eyes narrowed down on me and mine widened. Just by looking into those green eyes of mischief I knew for a fact, that she automatically knew what just happened, and why Noah had ran out the room. Her eyes said it all, no need for an explanation to her. I took in a deep breath and gave a weak smile.

_Man was I going to get it later...._


	4. Dreams Are A Bitch

**Noah's P.O.V**

I can't believe that just happened! The fantasies that have filled my mind and the dreams that had never ceased to end, are now coming true. Or am I dreaming again? Fuck, I hope that I'm not dreaming. Though, this is too good to be true. I stopped running in the halls and stand in front of the elevator. What if Cody just kissed me out of the spur of the moment? Does he really feel this way about me? I pressed the up button for the elevator and groaned hanging my head. How can I be doubting how Cody feels about me? If things between us will or would ever work, I have to learn to trust him, right? So maybe it wasn't a spur of the moment kind of thing, but what Cody actually wanted. A small smile passed my lips as I thought about it that way. _Yeah, maybe he did want it. I men, if he didn't then he would've shoved me off of him! _

A grin formed upon my lips as the doors to the elevator opened, revealing Owen, Gwen and Trent standing there about to get out. I looked at them feeling my grin fade and a small sigh escaped my lips. Gwen looked at me and smiled. I watched as she walked over to me and gave me a quick hug.

"I'm proud of you Noah. Thanks for saving Cody." And with that being said, she kissed me on the cheek before walking out of the elevator taking hold of Trent's hand.

Owen followed behind them asking about something that they were serving up in the cafeteria. Their voices began to fade as the elevator doors closed after i walked in. I pressed the floor number that my room was on and leaned against the railing in the elevator. I crossed my arms and closed my eyes sighing. I have a feeling that I'm going to get the same thing from almost everyone here; a praise for saving Cody. I don't mind it at all, it's just so very annoying hearing others gush over me on saving him. I saved Cody because I love him. Even if I didn't love him, I still would've saved him. It's what any human being would do anyway.

Shaking my head, I opened my eyes and saw that the doors were open and about to close. I placed my hand between the doors, and looked at them as they retracted back, letting me get out. Thoughts of Cody flooded my mind as I made way to my bedroom. The way he moaned and held onto me just made me feel euphoric. I felt as though I was on high. It was as though I was dreaming the entire thing, but at the same time I knew it was real. I took my keys out of my pocket and unlocked the door to my suite, walking in throwing the keys on my dresser and kicking my door closed. I collapsed onto my bed and let out a heavy sigh. I hadn't bothered to turn on the lights, I just laid there in the dark, the only light was the one made by the full moon that shone into my room.

I rolled on my side and stared at the wall that faced me. I shivered thinking about how Cody's voice sweetly moaned my name when I was rubbing against him. Oh god damn how he moaned my name. I wonder what it would be like if I actually got to touch him in all the places that he would love. How he would moan my name over and over again until I push him over the edge.

I felt my eyes flutter close as my thoughts flowed throughout my mind.

"_Noah...I've been holding back my feelings for far too long..." Cody glanced down at the ground before he looked up at me with those beautiful blue eyes. "I have to tell you now, that...that, I love you." he stepped closer to me, placing his hands on my shoulders and kissing me deeply. "Noah I love, and I want you to be my first for everything..." _

_Those words rang through my head as I picked him up with ease, feeling how light the boy actually was and laid him down on my bed. I leaned over him as my legs straddled on either side of his hips. I planted soft kisses on his face and lips as I looked down at him. _

"_My god Cody, you have no idea long I've waited to hear you say that you love me..." I leaned down and kissed him. I held his small frame close to me and deepened the kiss. _

_Cody wrapped his arms around my neck as he kissed me back, running his fingers though my loose brown hair. He tasted so sweet, almost like strawberries. I wanted to taste more of him, parting his lips with my wet tongue, I slowly slid my tongue into his mouth. The sweet caverns of his mouth were amazing. I let my explore every inch of his mouth, tasting the strawberry sweetness of him. Cody moaned and ran his hands up the back of my shirt. Feeling the cool touch of his hands sent shivers throughout my body as his hands rubbed my back in a soothing manor. _

_I groaned lightly into the kiss and felt as Cody pulled back. We both looked at each other as we took the air we both needed. I let my lips attack the peach toned skin of his neck, sucking and biting on the flesh, earning a moan of pleasure from Cody. A grin passed over my lips that's I'm sure he felt against his skin. I began to lick and bite all over his neck, using my hands to pull up his shirt. Cody sat up slightly and helped me take off the sweater, tossing the article across the room somewhere. Laying him back down, I leaned down and begin to kiss down his body slowly, biting and sucking leaving a trail of marks down his body, showing that he was mine. _

"_Ngh, Noah...what someone sees?" he asked softly followed by a soft moan._

"_Let them see..." I say as I began to suck and bite the slight crease of his pelvis, causing him to raise his hips and moan out. "I want them to see." I said looking up at him. _

_I could tell Cody noticed the lust that filled my eyes completely. Hearing him moan this way drives me straight crazy. I watched as he gripped the silk sheets beneath him as I began to bite and nibble on the spot right above the hem line of his pants. My eyes closed as I let his sweet skin run between my teeth and letting my tongue run along it to sooth the slight pain my teeth caused. _

"_N-Noah...it hurts...take my pants off...please!" he whined lifting his hips up towards me. _

_Pulling back, I sat up and guided my hands to his pants, unbuttoning them. Cody sighed in relief, now that his cock was free from the tightening pants that were cutting off his blood flow. I smiled seeing the tent in Cody's green boxers. I smiled and ghosted my hand over it, feeling it twitch slightly as I ran my fingers down his surprising long shaft. Cody whimpered and moaned raising his hips once again, letting out small pants. I looked up at him and saw that his face was a bright red as he panted looking at me with half lidded eyes. Of what I could see from those cerulean eyes; which had now darkened as they were filled with deep lust. _

_I let out a growl and moved myself back on top of Cody pressing my body against his, moaning as our clothed erections rubbed against each other. Cody gasped and his back arched holding onto me, grinding his hips up into mine letting out a loud moan. I watched as his eyes closed and his head fall back onto the pillow. It was such simple pleasure, and he made it look like he was in pure ecstasy. Which I'm sure he was in, but he doesn't know the exact ecstasy I'm going to give him._

_After a minute or so of the two of grinding against each other, I pulled back and off of him, kneeling on the bed. Cody whined in disapproval and sat up on his elbows and looked at me with a glare that gave the obvious question, 'why did you stop?!' I chuckled to myself seeing his expression, and took hold of the bottom of my sweater and raised it above my head. Cody bit his lip and looked at me, crawling over in anticipation and began to unbutton my second shirt. I smiled seeing this as I tossed the sweater off to the side. I was then earned a groan of displeasure when Cody finished unbuttoning my shirt, only to find that there was another shirt underneath. He looked up at me and pouted. Oh god, he looked so fucking cute!_

"_Another shirt Noah?" he whined looking at me with upset eyes. _

_I cupped his face with me hands and pulled him up for a passionate kiss, that lasted only for a second. I pulled away seeing his pout fade to be replaced by lust once again. _

"_Last one, I promise." I said slipping out of the button up and pulling the t-shirt up and above my head tossing both shirts aside to the growing pile of clothing. _

_I was left shirtless and in my pants. I bit my lip and went to tackle Cody back to the bed when he stopped me. I gave him a questioning look and he pointed to my pants, that I still had on. I groaned with impatience and stood up quickly slipping out of both my pants and boxers. I got back onto the bed and got onto Cody harshly pressing my lips to his while grabbing the waistband to his boxers and swiftly pulling them off of him. He moaned as he kicked the garment aside and across the room. _

_Our mouths met fiercely in hot passion as we kissed each other, tongues wrestling to find dominance. After a while, Cody had given in and let me take over his sweet mouth. I moaned when his hips grinded up against mine, our cocks rubbing freely together, causing us both to gasp in surprise. I shuddered as pleasure shocked through me. Cody had his arms securely around me and began to move against me. This just felt to great, the two of us stark naked on silk red sheets, rubbing against each other; it was erotic. _

_Our bodies began to pick up the pace as I thrust against him, watching as he arched his back and let out loud moans of pleasure. His moaning was a bit girly but it was the sexiest thing on the planet that I have ever heard in my life. Just to hear him cry out in pleasure and run his nails down my back was everything I wanted him to do. I hissed as I felt his nails rake deep into my skin. Cody cried out, arching his back and wrapping his legs around me. _

"_Oh...my god...." he moaned burying his face into my shoulder, biting down on it. "Noah...I'm...so c-close." he warned me. _

"_Oh yes, cum for me Cody." I moaned as we moved faster against each other. _

_I felt Cody shake and his body stiffened for only a second before he screamed out in pleasure arching his back high off the bed, his eyes rolled back in pleasure, head falling to the pillow, and his nails digging into my skin, as he shot his hot sticky seed over both of our chests._

"_Oh God, Noah!!" he cried out as he climaxed. _

_My god, was he just the most erotic sight in the fucking world. I just lost it right then and there, hearing Cody cry out my name as he spilled his seed over the both of us, made me go over the edge. I held Cody close to me and moaned cumming over the both of us, doubling the mess. _

"_Oh Noah..." he sighed holding me close to him as our orgasm subsiding. _

"_Noah..." _

_"Yes?"_

_ I looked at Cody and saw that he was looking at me as he repeated my name. _

"_NOAH!!" _

I jumped straight up in my bed panting heavily, my entire body covered in sweat and my sheets covered in the white familiar liquid. _God dammit! It was a fucking dream again!_ I growled and turned my head to the girl who stood in front of me with her arms crossed over her chest, and her red hair falling in small ringlets on the side of her face. She grinned from ear to ear and I just glared up at her. She ruined my perfect dream with Cody.

"Rise and shine, princess. You need to get ready for your photo shoot today." she said smiling.

Continuing to glare at her I just nodded. "Fine..." my voice was rough from the deep sleep I was just in. "Now get out!" I demanded pointing to the door.

She gave me a once over before turning around a smirk plastered upon her lips, her hips moving from side to side as she walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her. I moved the covers off of me and swung my legs over the edge of the bed. I held my head then looked the door. _How the hell did she even get in my room?! _

_

* * *

__**Later that day...**_

Cody and I sat together in the limo along with the others who weren't able to get their photos done yesterday, due to Cody's little accident. I glance at him and saw that he was happily talk to the red head that had woke me up this morning. I looked down at the book that I had in my hands and tried my best to pay attention to it as much as I could, instead of the chattering boy that sat next to me.

Once we got to the studio, we walked in as a group not trying to split up, which did happen. I watched as the others separated, some in pairs, others by themselves. I leaned against the far wall and began to read my book once again. Out of the corner of my eyes I noticed that Justin had grabbed Cody and tell him something. I clenched my teeth together getting ready to step up to Justin for messing with the one I loved, then I saw the huge smile on Cody's face as he nodded his head and walked to the dressing room with Justin. Confusion washed over me as I watched them pass by me, and into the dressing room nearby. _What just happened? What did Justin say to Cody? _

I shook the thought away as I came to the conclusion that Justin probably asked him if his hair was okay. Shrugging the thought away I walked over to the photographer when he called my name to get my photo taken. I set my book down on a table and stood in front of the white backdrop. I stood with my hands in my pockets, a blank expression written over my face. I stared at the photographer, wondering why he wasn't taking my picture. He sighed and pulled back from the camera, his sandy brown hair falling over his face just slightly. He pushed his glasses up on his face and set his hands on his hips staring at me.

"Kid, could you smile?" he asked, his voice deep.

"I could, but that would be a waste of energy." I say taking my hands out of my pockets, folding them across my chest.

"Well waste your energy for a whole minute." he said with an exasperated sigh as he got back behind the camera. "Now, smile."

I rolled my eyes and placed my hands back into my pockets and gave a smile towards the camera, giving the photographer what he wanted. I continued to smile changing poses every now and then. Once I was finished, I ran my hands over my face and groaned. That was highly annoying. I hate being forced to smile for this kind of shit. As I started to walk away, the photographer stopped me with a look of joy in his eyes.

"Kid, you've got modeling talent! Ever think of getting into the business?" he questioned.

I raised a brow at him and scoffed. "I don't think so sir. I do not want to be one of those guys who have to worry about every single aspect of my body being absolutely perfect." I rolled my eyes and grabbed my book, walking back to the limo.

_Being a model just wasn't me. _

_

* * *

_**thank you to all the reviews that i have gotten in the past few weeks! :D i appreciate it so much! **

**This chapter may seem a little short but it does have a little NoCo loving in it, even if it is in Noah's dreams xD**

**Hope you all enjoyed reading it so far, will update later in the week. **

**Review please! :D  
**


	5. Avoiding the Truth

**Cody's P.O.V **

It's been forever since I last talked to Noah. Actually, I've been avoiding him for the past three weeks. I haven't been able to talk to him the same way after what happened in the infirmary between us. And then after that Izzy had talked to me about the entire thing, almost up until dawn.

* * *

_She sat on the bed next to me, when both DJ and Le'Shawna had left the room. She stared right into my eyes, that glint in her eyes sent shivers throughout my body as she looked at me. I looked down at the bed and began to fumble with my fingers. Izzy was the only person I knew who could read me cover to cover. She was just that good with the way the body spoke for itself. I noticed the bed move, then I glanced up to see that she was only mere inches away from my face. I backed up a bit and bit my lower lip. _

"_What. Happened?" she asked slowly, the words escaping her lips with ease as she said it._

_I gulped and began to tell her that Noah and I had been talking, and that i went in for a kiss and when I tried to pull away, thinking that Noah was uncomfortable, Noah pulled me closer and one thing lead to another. I watched as she nodded her head, her hand resting on her chin. This gesture meant, she had something in mind. _

_It became silent very quickly as she just looked at me. I twiddled my thumbs around nervously, not knowing how well she was letting this sink in. Izzy was very open-minded to just about everything in the world. I just wondered how she would react to this._

"_You like Noah." she finally said after about a minute or so. _

_I stared at her with my mouth open just slightly and my eyes squinted slightly as I looked at her. _

"_Of course I like Noah!" I exclaimed almost a bit too loud, covering my mouth with both my hands. "Of course I like Noah!" I yelled in whisper format. _

"_Yes, but this is different. I mean who would've guessed that Noah would go for you! Seeing as he's the type of guy who would go with someone like...Justin!" she said flinging her arms up in the air. _

_I glared and crossed my arms over my chest. "Thanks for lifting my spirits Iz..." I grumble looking at the bed. _

_She shook her head and sighed. "Not what I meant. Look I kinda always suspected that he has a thing for you. The way he looks at you, talks to you, and treats you way different than he does to the rest of us. To us, he treats us like a cold hearted asshole." I frowned at this and furrowed my brow. She continued raising her index finger. "But, the way he treats you is like you're his little prized possession. If anything had ever happened to you, he would be there to help and try to fix it. Cody, for someone your age, you should see if someone likes you or not." she raised her hands up. "I know for a fact that nobody else suspects that Noah has the hots for you, because they just think that you two are just close friends."_

_I looked at her confused and tilted my head to the side. "Wait, if you know, then why doesn't anyone else know this?" I questioned with full wonder. _

"_Because, as you know, I have a gift of reading the body language of anything living being." she said pointing to her head, winking._

"_Okay...but I don't know how to confront him and talk to him about what just happened..." I said running my fingers through my hair becoming frustrated. _

"_Don't worry! I have a plan to help you out. Just you wait!" she said with a wide mischief grin. _

_Oh, how I hated that grin of hers. _

_

* * *

_I sighed heavily and hung my head as I sat at the bar among the others. I was earned looks of concern and then I felt a hand on my shoulder, causing me to jump. I looked over and saw that Izzy held a fish in one hand, and pushing up her goggles with the other as she pulled up a chair next to me. The others saw the serious look on Izzy's face, and they knew that she needed to talk to me alone, so they left. She smiled and set the fish down. _Where'd she get the fish? _I thought as I stared at it with curiosity then shook my head, finding it would be better not to ask where it came from and what it was for.

"So, have you talked to Noah yet?" she asked tilting her head to the side slightly.

I shook my head and sighed again. "No...I haven't." I say laying my head on my arms.

"Well you need to." She said hitting the counter top, gaining looks from some of the others around the pool area.

"I don't know how Izzy..." I said with a groan.

"You gotta speak up and just say what's on your mind!" she said standing up.

I sat up straight to look at her, remembering that so called plan she was suppose to come up with. "Hey, you were suppose to come up with a plan to help me out!" I exclaim pointing my finger at her.

She blinked, as though trying to think, then a look of realization hit her. "Oh that...um yeah, about that..." she laughed nervously and scratched behind her head. "I haven't really though about it."

"Izzy!" I whined wailing my arms up in frustration.

"Look, I'll come up with a plan later today and then set it into action! Calm down, I got your back!" she smiled at me widely.

I looked at her with hesitation and nodded my head. "Promise?"

She nodded her head vigorously. "Promise!"

I nodded and watched as she waved goodbye and jumped back into the water swimming away. I sighed deeply and looked up at the clear sky above me. _I just hope her plan works...whatever it is. _

The day passed by quickly and I have been able to keep my distance from Noah. Though whenever I pass by him, I feel as though he's glaring at me...I don't dare look back, because I'm afraid he actually is glaring at me. I know that it isn't right to ignore the guy you turned out to like, but it was really hard for me, because I never liked a guy before in my life until three weeks ago! I sighed deeply and shook my head walking into the elevator. I looked at my cell phone for the time and saw that it was 9:36 pm. It was getting late, might as well go and get some sleep.

Once I walked into the elevator, the lights went out and I dropped my phone, as I was grabbed from behind and a cloth covered my face. I struggled against the attacker but soon found myself falling deep into unconsciousness.

* * *

I woke up in a dark room only to be illuminated by two candles that sat on either side of the room. I sat up and held my head. _How long have I been out?_ I thought rubbing my head. I looked around and saw that there was a comforter, a mini fridge and a T.V. then I noticed that there was someone laying next to me. I jumped and squealed out like a little school girl. _Is that a dead body?_ _What the hell kind of place does Chris run here? _My thoughts screamed as I quickly stood up, running across the room to get away from the body.

I let my eyes focus to the lighting and looked over at the body that was across the room. Hey, that wasn't a dead body; it was Noah. Relief washed over me and I let out a heavy sigh. I walked back over to him and knelt down in front of him. He's sleeping? Was he knocked out like I was? Possibly. I lightly poked his face and he groaned and swatted my hand away from his face. I sighed to myself and lightly touched his cheek. Why was I running away from the one person who makes me feel safe and secure? Noah was the only guy who made me smile and truly let me be myself around him. So why was it so hard to talk to him about one little thing that happened between us? He saved my life and by his actions, he told me that he felt the same way about me, and this was the way I repay him for doing so?

"What's wrong with me?" I groan holding my head falling back on my butt and bringing my legs up to chest.

Noah's eyes fluttered open and he looked at Cody with questioning eyes. _Where the hell am I? _He thought sitting up on his elbows and taking one hand to rub his head. The last thing that he remembered was reading a book in his bedroom, then he went unconscious and now here he was in a room lit by two candles with Cody. He sat up and groaned lightly and looked at Cody seeing how he was sitting down with his knees up to his chest and his face buried in his arms.

"Cody." he spoke reaching out to touch his arms.

Cody's head jerked up and he looked at Noah with watery eyes. Noah was taken aback seeing the tears in Cody's eyes. He inched closer to Cody and pulled him into his arms. Why was he about to start crying?

"Cody what's wrong?" he asked his voice full of concern.

Cody breathed in deeply and pushed Noah away from him, sending the tan boy falling back. Cody stood to his feet and bit his lip looking down at the ground. _What did I just do? _He glanced at Noah and stepped back seeing him stand up with irritation written all over his face.

"What the hell Cody?" he brushed himself off and glared at the brunette. "What was that for?" he questioned looking at him for answers.

"I-I'm sorry..." Cody said softly.

Noah just looked at him and shook his head wondering what the hell was going on. Cody has been avoiding him for the past three weeks for some strange reason. Was he avoiding him because of what happened in the infirmary? Did he have second thoughts on liking him? His eyes widened at the thought. He hoped that he didn't have second thoughts about him, or thought he was disgusting or anything. Noah fell down onto the bed sitting down and held his head. Did Cody find him disgusting that he had done that with him in the infirmary? Did he regret doing what they had done?

Cody looked at him with upset eyes and watched as he fell onto holding his head. He bit his lip and began to pace back and forth in the room. The two of them didn't say a single thing for a long five minutes, until Noah broke the silence.

"Cody, why are you avoiding me?" he asked looking at him with a serious expression, although his eyes held pain.

Cody stopped pacing and looked at him with wide eyes. He knew Noah was going to ask that question sooner or later. He just hoped that it would be later. He looked down and began to pace again. Noah narrowed his eyes on him seeing how Cody wasn't answering his question. Was he thinking of an excuse or something? He stood up and asked his question again.

Still no answer, as Cody continued pacing around. Noah groaned frustrated with Cody childish action and pressed him against the wall and looked him in the eyes. Cody stared up at him with wide eyes of surprise.

"Let me go!" he said trying to squirm out of Noah's grasp.

"No! Not until you tell me why you've been avoiding me the way you have!" he said sternly staring at him.

Cody bit his lip and looked away from him. Why was it that being in this position made him feel so sick? It was the same feeling that he had whenever he thought about his childhood. He closed his eyes tightly and pushed Noah off of him. He ran across the room and stood near the bed away from Noah. He didn't want to be this way towards Noah, but for some reason he felt sick to his stomach.

Noah looked at him confused and saw the small fear written over Cody's face. _Oh god, I scared him. _He took a deep breath and slowly walked over to him.

"Cody, I'm sorry." he said holding his hand out to him.

Cody just shook his head and tried to move away from him. Tears filled his eyes and he tried to blink them away and stop them from falling. But why was this situation so familiar to him? As if this has happened before... he felt himself start to hyperventilate as he looked around him trying to avoid Noah.

Noah saw this and became deeply worried. Cody was freaking out right now, and it was truly scaring Noah to no point of return. He stopped coming closer to him, seeing as how every step he took made the boys' breath become faster and faster.

"Cody..." he said softly.

Cody felt so lightheaded right now. His eyelids began to feel heavy and his body swayed from side to side as he tried to keep his balance. His eyes fell shut and his body fell forward as he passed out. Noah's eyes widened and he rushed over to Cody and caught him before he fell to the ground. _What the hell was going on? _

"Cody!" he yelled as fear washed over him entirely.

* * *

**Well well well...Cody passed out because the familiar situation that's going on right now...**

**i love having little cliffhangers to keep you guys anticipating more. xD  
**

**the next chapter should be up in a week or so! :D **

**clicky the Review button down there! **

**it's waiting for you!**

**:D  
**


	6. Haunting Memories

**This is the most longest chapter i have up so far. It is also the most depressing. **

**Though i hope you enjoy it, because it took me forever to write.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

****Cody's P.O.V **

–**Four Years Old-**

I looked up at my mother as she made her way to the front door. Tears blurred my vision as I looked at her crying and screaming for her to stop moving her suitcases out the door and on the front porch. I ran closer to her and grabbed the hem of her dress. She had to stay with me, she just can't leave. Although I'm young, I know when a mom and dad argue.

The two of them had been at all night last night, keeping me up nearly the entire night. The words being said confused me to no end. _Gay? Homosexual? _What did they mean? I didn't know what it meant, but my mother had known, since she was the one screaming the words at my father because of it. Those words had upset her and now she was leaving me and my father.

I didn't want her to leave. She was the best thing that has happened to me. She has treated me with such love and care, I couldn't let her go. No matter what, my mommy had to stay with me.

"Mommy! Please don't leave!" I begged, crying still.

She looked at me with tears in her blue eyes. Her blonde hair fell over as she bent down to pick me up and hug me for the very last time. I clung to her tightly and cried into her chest. Her hand soothingly rubbed my back as she repeatedly kissed my head and told me how much she loved me.

"I'm so sorry baby boy...but mommy has to go."

I pulled back and shook my head violently, crying more than ever. "No! You don't have to leave! Mommy, please stay!" I screamed, my face red and tear stained.

Without another word being said by her, she set me down over by the couch that sat across the room, then rushed back to the door grabbing the keys to her car and hurrying out the door, only looking back to face me and saying 'I'll always love you Cody.', before shutting the door and leaving.

I screamed and ran back to the door opening and stood on the front porch watching as she packed her things and walk back to the driver's side of the car. I ran down to her and grabbed her wrist holding her tightly with all my might.

"No! Mommy!" I yelled.

The tears in her eyes fell down onto me as she picked me up once more and brought me back into the house. She held onto me still crying and took me to my room setting me on my bed. She looked at me and kissed my face over and over again.

"Why? Why are you leaving mommy?" I asked between my sobs.

"Mommy can't live here anymore Coco. Your daddy and I just can't be together...and mommy needs to get away..."

"Then take me with you!" I hollered grabbing onto her shirt looking at her with teary blue eyes.

She shook her head and hugged me tightly to her. "I could if I would Cody...but I can't. Mommy doesn't have enough money to care for the two of us."

I just cried in her arms and held her tighter. I didn't get it. Aren't mom's supposed to be the ones to take care of you forever and ever? Why wasn't mine taking me with her, money or no?

She pulled me off of her and laid me on the bed and got up.

"I have to go..." she cried.

"No!" I said sitting up quickly to get up and off my bed.

"No, Cody! Stay here!" she said shutting my door and running down the stairs and out the front door shutting it behind her. She took her key and locked it behind her.

I ran down the stairs and grabbed the knob on the door and tried to open it. _Why won't it open? _I pull at it and quickly give up, rushing over to window and pulling back the curtains just in time to see my mom drive down the road and out of my sight. Out of my life. I hit the window and cry harder seeing her leave. I walked away from the window and went up the stairs to my parents room opening the door and grabbing the pillow that she laid on and held it close to me as my tears began to soak it up.

"Mommy!" I screamed falling to my knees holding the pillow closer to me. "Mommy!"

I soon fell asleep next to the bed, holding the pillow close to my chest. Why did she have to leave me? Why did she have to go off and leave _us? _

_

* * *

_–**Four Years Later– **

Ever since my mom left my father and I four years ago, I've lived with my father since then. I couldn't stand him. To come to think of it, I hate his fucking guts. I wish he would die. I never thought I could say something like that about my very own father, but it was true, I hated him so much now. He was the most vile thing I have ever laid my eyes on. I've never felt this way about him until last night.

Last night when he look away what was suppose to be special to me, and turned it into nothing. How his hands touched me in ways I never knew was possible for another male to touch another male. That man took my innocence. My virginity. Although I was only eight years old, I knew enough about sex and that it wasn't suppose to be done between a man and man–even though it was possible–but between a father and his son? It was beyond wrong. I'm disgusted, freaked out and scared shitless. How am I suppose to cope with any of this? I'm even scared to home, because I'm afraid he might do the same thing to me again.

I stood in front of my house and felt the tears brim up to my eyes. _Just why?_

–_**Flashback– **_

My dad and I sat at the table finishing up dinner. I poked at my green beans and picked it up with my fork and brought it to my lips and finishing it off. As I chewed my food, I grabbed my napkin and wiped my mouth smiling at my father.

"Wow dad, dinner was really good!"

He looked up at me from his plate and smiled. "I'm glad you liked it Cody."

His brunette hair fell slightly over his eyebrows as he cocked his head to the side smiling brightly at me. His light blue eyes looked at me with interest that made me feel slightly uncomfortable. I shifted slightly in my chair and took a sip of my water. The two of us sat in silence for a while as my father finished his food. I watched as he took a sip of the red wine that he drank, and set the glass back down on the table, before clearing his throat to speak.

"So Cody..." he began.

"Yea?" I say looking at him.

"Did you learn about sex yet in class?"

I thought about it and then nodded. "Kinda, yeah. Why do you ask?"

"Because I was just thinking..."

I raised an eyebrow and looked at him curiously. _What was he thinking?_ I thought to myself. I watched as my father shook his head and stand up taking the both of our plates to the kitchen. I hear as he turned on the water and began to wash them. I sat there and laid my head on the table.

"Cody, why don't you go and get ready for bed?"

I sighed and sat up. "Okay!"

I got up and went upstairs to the bathroom, shutting the door and walking over to the bathtub and started up the shower. I took my clothes off and stepped into the shower, groaning softly as the water hit my body. I relaxed under the water for a bit as it ran over me. I grabbed my wash cloth and the soap and began to wash up.

My thoughts clouded my mind as I went over the dinner with my dad. He was acting a bit strange tonight, asking me if I had learned about sex yet. It made me wonder what he was thinking...was he finally going to let me watch PG-13 movies? Is that why? Maybe he was just curious. I finished my shower and stepped out after turning the water off. I looked around and grabbed the towel that was in the cabinet and wrapped it around my waist. I shook the water out of my hair and smiled, going over to the sink and brushing my teeth.

I began to hum lightly and sway my hips slightly as the song, _Touch My Body _by Mariah Carey, played through my head. I spit out the toothpaste into the sink and wiped my mouth with my washcloth, then tossed it into the hamper by the door. I walked over to the door and opened it walking out, heading down the hall to my room, when my dad stopped me.

"Uh, dad. I have to get to my room so I can change into my pajamas."

He looked down at me and shook his head. "I need to talk to you. Go to my room for a minute."

I looked at him confused and tried get past him, but he pushed me back. "Dad, I'll go to your room after I get my pajamas on. Then I'll go and talk to you."

"Now Cody." he said sternly pointing down the hall behind me, where his bedroom was.

I sighed deeply and turned around heading to his bedroom. _What did he want to talk about so badly? _I opened the door to his room and walked inside, stopping in the middle of his room. I looked around and quickly recognized the large room. Plain white curtains that covered his window, a queen sized bed with feathered pillows and black sheets, a computer desk that was scattered with different types of paperwork, a large closet next to it along with a small desk that held his underclothes. I sighed deeply and looked at my father who shut the door and turned to face me with a dark grin plastered on his face.

My eyebrows narrowed with fear and confusion mixed onto my face. What was going on? He inched his way toward me and I backed up with every step that he took closer. I was soon backed up into the wall next to his bed and looked up at him. One of his hands placed itself onto my hip and the other placed itself onto my cheek. He pulled me close and our lips pressed deeply together. My eyes grew wide and I tried to shove him away, but he wouldn't budge so I resorted to hitting his chest to get him off.

He finally pulled away and looked at me.

I wiped my mouth and looked at him with disgust. "What are you doing?" I yelled trying to push him away. He budged slightly, but kept his grip onto me.

"Teaching you about sex." he said picking me up and tossing me onto the bed.

My eyes became wider in fear as I was thrown onto the bed. _What the hell? _I stared up at my father as he took his shirt off of him. I felt myself blush lightly seeing his well toned upper body. I shook my head and began to get off the bed, only to be grabbed by the foot and pulled back closer to him.

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere." he said with a low growl.

I looked at him as small tears pricked at my eyes. There was a different tone in his voice when he had said that, and his face held something I've never really saw on him before; lust and dominance. Fear washed over me as he took off every clothing article except for his boxer briefs. My gaze dropped down slightly and I took a quick look at the bulge in his boxers.

I looked back up at him and bit my lip. I began to shake my head and struggle to get away as he leaned over top of my thin body.

"Don't struggle Cody." he said as he began to kiss my face down to my neck.

His strong hands kept me pressed down on the bed as he began to kiss down my body, stopping only a few times to lick and bite at the skin on me. I turn my head to the side and whimper loudly. I didn't want him to do these things to me. It wasn't right!

"Please stop..." I whimper.

A gasp escaped my lips when his mouth closed around my nipple and he began to suck and bite on it. My eyes tightened and I tried not to let a single sound out of my mouth. My body squirmed under his touch as his kissed lead down lower to the beginning of the towel that I wore. This was disgusting and just straight wrong! My father should not be doing this to me, his own _son_! It was wrong on so many levels, I don't know where to begin. I opened my eyes slightly and felt as my dad undid my towel and look at my privates.

My eyes widened and I quickly try to cover myself up with my hands. His head shot up and he looked at me through narrowed eyes. I cringed and bit my lip shaking my head, silently begging him to stop. He smirked and took both of my wrists into one of his hands and held them tightly together before taking his other hand and began to rub my penis. I bite down on my lip harder and close my eyes.

From what I learned in sex education class, is that the male's penis will erect when their hormones are acting up, or when something pleases them in a sexual manner. And right now my cock was becoming erect as my father stroked it in his hand. I wasn't pleased in the least bit! But my body was reacting differently. Though in my head, my thoughts screamed, _'No this is wrong! Make him stop!'_. My body said, _'let him keep going, this feels too good!'_. No! This was wrong, my very own dad shouldn't be doing these things to me.

A moan escaped my lips as he pressed his lips to the tip of my cock. I shook my head and tried to free my hands from his iron grip.

"Dad..." another moan escaped my lips. "Please stop!" I yelled.

A louder moan passed my lips as he took me fully into his mouth. It felt so good! I know that this really wrong and that my father shouldn't even think of me in this way, but the sensations that ran over my body were, dare I say it, amazing. I've never felt this way before. It was new.

My back arched and I moaned louder as his head began to bob up and down on me. Though I fully knew that this was wrong. I tried to get loose from his iron grip but he was too strong. I laid there helpless and felt tears sting my eyes, my head lolled to the side and the tears that stung my eyes fell down my cheeks. Small moans passed my lips as my dad's head moved faster on me, running his tongue along the base of me on up. My eyes squeezed tightly together and they soon opened widely as I felt a sensation in me that was unbelievable. I arched up off the bed moaning loudly gripping the sheets underneath of me as I felt something shoot out of me.

I fell back onto the bed panting and shaking slightly letting whatever just happened pass, as my father moved away from my now, limp cock, I looked at him feeling his hands let go of my wrists and stand up. He began to unbutton his pants and slide them off along with his boxers. I bit my lip and shook my head. I knew what was coming up and I didn't want it to happen! Shaking with absolute fear, I began to scoot back and away from him. A scream escaped me as he grabbed my leg and pulled me back.

Fear was in my eyes as he pinned me down to the bed getting on top of me. I whimpered and shook my head as the tears poured down my face, blurring my vision.

"Please...don't do this!" I yell.

My pleas don't work, because the next thing I feel is something huge being plunged into the tight small ring of my ass. I screamed in pain as my body arched off of the bed and my hands found their way to my father's back and my nails dug into his skin. I wanted him stop so badly. This hurt too much, the pain was unbearable. I cried hard as my body slowly fell back to the bed though I still shook with pain.

He began to thrust in and out of me slowly at first. He looked down at me and grinned so deviously it was as though I was looking at another person other than my father. This man right here, wasn't even my father but a complete monster. I whimpered and cried in pain as he began to move slightly faster in and out of me. His moans and grunts mixed with my cries in the air.

"Your so tight Cody..." he groaned, holding my hips and thrusting deeper.

I screamed and began to hit his chest. "Stop this! Get out of me!" I screamed in such pain and agony.

He doesn't do anything but continue to thrust in and out of me roughly. I give up and just lay there under him as he moved. I didn't want him in me, this was so wrong, and it hurt to a point where I can't even explain. As my father moved in me he struck something in me that made me scream in pleasure and not pain. I arched off the bed and moaned out loudly. Whatever he just did, felt amazing.

"That's it Cody..." he moaned and thrust into that same spot again. "Scream for me."

_It feels good...why does it feel so good? _I moaned and gripped the sheets beneath me and bit my lip trying to not moan like that again. I panted and another scream escaped me when he slammed right into that same pleasurable place again. I began to move against him wanting him to do it again. I just wanted that pleasure to fill the pain that I've been feeling the entire time.

I moaned and held onto my father as he moved faster and deeper inside of me hitting that spot over and over again, causing me to moan out in ecstasy. I felt myself give in and shudder in pleasure as I shot my hot seed over my chest. I suppose the sight of my orgasm, caused my father to reach his peak, because he thrust into me one hard final time, before spilling his seed deep into me. My eyes widened at the feeling.

He panted and pulled out of me, I looked and saw that his cock was dripping of what was mixed with my blood and his semen. I closed my eyes and my head rolled to the side, looking away from the horrible sight. I felt tears sting my eyes as I let everything sink into me.

My father just raped me...robbed me of my very innocence.

I felt the bed move and weight be lifted off of it as my father moved off of the bed and walked over to the door, opening it and walking out of the room. I opened my eyes and looked at the open door. I go sit up, but cringe as a sharp pain washed through my entire body. I let out a small scream and quickly fall back onto the bed, shaking and began to cry. How could this happen? Of all people, to me? I cry harder and carefully roll onto my side, letting my sobs carry me to sleep.

–_**End of Flashback– **_

Just thinking about that night makes me shudder in disgust and make me wonder what in the hell is going through that man's mind. It scares me to wonder what he'll do when I walk into that house. My father can get so many women with the looks he has. His brunette hair fell past his ears with a small flip at the ends of every strand, blue eyes that were as deep as the ocean, a strong and sculpted body that will send both sexes breathless, and a voice that was so velvety it melted you entirely. Of all the people in the world, men and women he can both have without even asking twice, and yet he chooses his own flesh and blood to do these things to.

Well fuck him...what can I do, but live with it, right? I'm only eight years old, and I have absolutely no say in what is going to happen next. The only thing that I can do, is let him do these things. In some weird way, it feels slightly good when he hits that spot. But he leaves me sore and crying. What do I do? Who in hell can I tell, and have them believe me? An eight year old boy, who's father can do just about anything, and get away it.

* * *

–_**Months Later– **_

I sat in my room waiting for my aunt to come and pick me up from this hell I call a home. I sighed deeply and hung my head staring down at my feet. I've been anticipating this leave for weeks. I haven't seen my aunt Renee' since my mother left us. She was the second thing I had to a mother, since my birth mother was her sister, they had a lot in common with each other. The both of them were kind and gentle, loving and spoiled me greatly. Thought my aunt had dyed her hair black and my mother had golden blonde hair.

"Cody." a low voice spoke.

I jump in shock hearing the voice that broke me out of my thoughts. I turned my head and looked at my father with a look of disgust on my face. I groaned and rubbed my head running my fingers through my thick brunette hair. I shook my head and looked at him.

"Didn't you get what you wanted this morning?" I ask glaring at him

He only chuckled and stepped forward getting closer to me. "That was this morning. And yes, to answer your question, I did. I just want you to leave here with something to think and feel about."

I looked at him confused as he drew closer to me. He laid me down on the bed and got on top of me and began to kiss my neck, his hands running themselves up my shirt and finding their way to my nipples. I groan softly and try to pry him off.

"Dad...I will only be gone for spring break...I'll be back next week. You can wait, can't you?" I ask trying to see, if he'll listen to me and get off.

He shook his head and began to kiss down my body. "That's too long, Cody. I wanna have a taste of you before you go...a week is far too long." he said unbuttoning my pants and started to stroke my member to life.

I moan softly and tilt my head to the side. I feel his warm breath on the head of my cock and it was soon engulfed into his mouth, causing me to moan out loudly. I watched as he began to move his head along my already hard member, running his tongue up from the base to the tip, then began to suck on the tip of me.

What I found out with my father, he likes it when I enjoy what he's doing to me. I fake it most of the time. Like now, I don't want him to be touching me, I'm suppose to leave him and the bullshit he does, but to please him so he won't come back for more, I give him what he wants.

"Ah, dad...k-keep doing it like that!" I moan gripping his hair and arching my back off of the bed.

I sound like such a whore saying things like that, but it's the only way I can get him off my case. So I continue to do it. He began to move his head faster on me and running his teeth lightly along my throbbing member. I shook with pleasure and tighten my grip on his hair, bucking my hips upward into his mouth. _I hope that hurts you bastard. _

"Oh god! I-I'm going to..."

Before I could even finish my sentence, I release myself into his mouth shaking with pleasure. I panted and laid on the bed with my eyes closed, trying to relax my body. I felt as he pulled away and swallow what I released into his mouth. He grinned down at me and cupped my face kissing me. _Gross, I can taste myself! _I fake a moan and then sigh with relief when I hear the doorbell ring throughout the house. _Thank God! _

I hear as my father groaned in disapproval and move to stand up. He walked over to the door, then stopped looking back at me.

"I'm going to miss this when you're gone Cody." he said with a grin looking me over as I stood to pull my pants up on my body.

_Yeah and I won't miss a damn thing. _

_

* * *

_

The three days I've spent with my aunt so far have been perfect and just heaven. We went to the beach and made sand castles, the aquarium and I touched a whale! The best place we went to was the Gold World Theater, where I saw her perform in a play; Romeo and Juliet. She did an amazing job, and I soon fell in love with Shakespeare at a very young age, because of her.

I smile whenever I'm around her and I've completely forgot about my father, until she just had to bring him up while we're over at her house drinking soda and watching old movies on the couch.

"So how do you like living with your father, Cody?" she asked with a smile on her face.

That smile of hers was heartbreaking, because she didn't have a clue as of what was going on between my father and I. If I could just tell her, what was going on, would she believe me? Or would she think that I'm lying. I don't want to risk it, so I just stare down at my soda can and stay silent.

"Cody? Are you alright?" she asked with concern lacing her soft voice.

I nod meekly and glance at her for a quick second. "Y-yeah. I am..." I speak softly.

"How are things with your father?" she asked for a second time, leaning forward in the seat she sat in.

The thoughts and memories of the last five months flash through my head and I feel sick to my stomach. I squeezed the can in my hands and tightly shut my eyes, trying to rid myself of the images in my mind. I feel a hand place itself on my shoulder and I open my eyes to look at my aunt who stared at me with great fear in her eyes.

"It's alright Cody...You don't have to talk about it." she said pulling me into a hug, though in her mind, I knew she was deeply concerned with what was going on.

That week passed by quickly and I find myself in my aunt's car and we're heading back to my house, where _he_ waited for me. I sighed and looked out of the window watching as we passed the city lights and buildings. My aunt looked over at me hearing me sigh and rubbed my shoulder.

"I bet your father can't wait to see you." she said looking at me smiling.

"I bet." I say closing my eyes and falling asleep on the car ride there.

I woke in my bedroom with my blankets over me, I sit up and look around the bedroom confused as to how I got here. I don't remember waking up and walking up to my room. Maybe my dad carried me into the room. I sighed and laid back on the bed, I turn my head and look at the digital clock on my night stand. _12:30 am. _Well, at least he didn't wake me and try to fuck me senseless. I smile at that thought and close my eyes. I open them once again hearing loud moans echo throughout the upstairs floor. I sit up and look at my door. My head tilted to the side and I waited trying to see if there was going to be anymore moaning.

"Oh yes! Daniel, there! Hit there again!" a male voice spoke.

I cringe with disgust and slowly crawled out of my bed, going over to the door and opening it and stepping out, hearing the moans get louder and louder as I draw closer to my father's bedroom. I peeked through the crack of his door and saw that he had an man younger than him, possibly in his twenties, on all fours on his bed while he slammed hard into him holding his hips. I cringed at the force that was being done to the younger man. _Thank god that isn't me... _I thought moving back and heading back to my bedroom and closing my door getting back into bed and soon falling sleep.

The next morning I was awoken by the smell of bacon and eggs being made. I sniffed the air as my eyes fluttered open. The sun's rays poured into my room making a light orange look shade into my bedroom. I sat up and yawned, stretching and popping my joints. I threw the blankets off of me and swung my legs over the bed and stood up. I walked down the stairs rubbing my eyes and yawning a bit more.

I'm greeted by my father who's in his plaid boxers and a white t-shirt, with slight bed hair, while he made breakfast. I gave him a look and sat down at the table resting my head down on my arms.

"Morning dad."

He swung around and saw me, then flashed a smile. "Morning Cody! Sleep well?"

I yawned and nodded closing my eyes. "Uh-huh. How about you?" Though I fully knew how he slept last night.

"Oh, I slept very good last night." he said with a smirk on his face.

I faked a smile, because I truly didn't care. I watched as he placed the eggs on a plate that already had bacon on it and smiled seeing as he pulled french toast out from the warmer and placed some onto the plate. I sat up and smiled at him. I guess sometimes my father can't be a total ass. He was nice to me, except for the fact of him having sex with me against my will, he was nice.

My father set the plate in front of me and poured me a glass of milk. I looked at the plate then up at him.

"Wow, thanks dad." I said with a small smile.

He beamed a smile to me and rubbed my back. "I haven't seen you in a week. I wanted to make your favorite breakfast for you." He said then kissing the top of my head. "Dig in."

And I did just that. I ate slowly at first thinking he put something in the food, but my suspicion soon faded when I saw my dad grab the same food I had and began to eat with me. I listened as he hummed my favorite lullaby softly to himself while he ate. The two of us sat silently as we ate together. So far he hasn't pulled anything yet, though I'm anticipating the moment when his hands roam so familiarly over my young body. I glanced up at him and saw that he was looking at me while he was drinking his coffee.

"Yes?" I ask taking a drink from my milk.

He shook his head and set his coffee cup down. "Nothing, I'm just seeing how much you've matured over these past few months..."

_No shit asshole. I had to learn how to quickly mature, with the shit you put me through every fucking day of my damn childhood! _

I gave him a smile and giggled. "Thanks dad."

Although my thoughts screamed and cursed how he robbed me of my childhood by raping me nearly everyday, I didn't want him to know that it got to me. He knew for a fact that I knew it was wrong, I didn't have to say a word. But he passed it by like it was nothing. He saw that there was nothing wrong with touching your very own son in the ways that everyone in the whole wide world would find sickening.

On the inside I was screaming and wondering, why don't I just run away and get away from this nightmare? Because I already knew the answer; he's going to find me either way.

I cleared my throat and finished up my breakfast. I looked at my father as he took the last bite of his eggs and downed the rest of his coffee.

"I'm going to go and take a shower." I say, excusing myself picking up my plate placing it into the sink.

I walked over to the stairs and then feel a warm hand take hold of my hand. I turn around and stare up at my father. Not now, he couldn't possibly want to have sex right now.

Just when I think the worst, it happens. His lips pressed against mine and he held me to him. I struggled against him, not wanting this so early in the morning. It was agonizing and I was fed up with it. I push him away from me with all the strength I had and quickly moved away.

"I don't want this right now!" I shout running around him and down the hall.

"Cody!"

I hear him shout my name and run after me down the hall. I panted and stood in the game room trying to catch my breath. I gasped loudly as I was soon pushed up against the wall and held onto tightly. I yelled and tried to squirm out of his grasp. His hold on me was too tight. I whimpered and looked up at him with begging eyes, silently pleading him to not do this.

"What have I told you about doing things like that?" He questioned.

I was then tossed onto the small couch and in seconds he's over me and pulling down my shorts. I whimpered even more, thinking back how this is something like the first night of him plunging hard inside me.

I tried to shove him off of me, but he wouldn't budge off. I was then stripped of my shirt and his boxers followed suit. I began to breathe heavily knowing what was coming up so very soon. I clenched my eyes tightly shut and felt as his large cock rammed itself into my small ass.

A scream of pain escaped my lips, as I felt something tear inside of me. Tears fell out of my eyes quickly as my body laid beneath him in searing pain. I grabbed his arms and tried to get him to stop but it didn't work.

"Stop! It hurts...." I cried loudly hoping he would go softer.

But his thrusts continued in me at a fast pace. I laid there once again helpless and all I could do was cry in pain. At time like this, I wonder what would happen if my mother had stayed here instead of leaving me with this monster.

* * *

**Renee's P.O.V**

I got into my car placing Cody's favorite blanket in the passenger seat next to me and made my way down to his house. I know he must have missed it so dearly, this blanket means so much to him because his mother hand made it just for him. The blanket was baby blue with his name stitched in large green letters. It was his favorite, and only memory left of his mother.

As I made my way over there, I thought about how strange it was when I asked him how everything was at home, he became so tense and upset. It made me worry about him. I still worry about it. I wonder what's going on at home with his father. Was he abusing him in some way? Though if he was, I would have seen bruises on his body. So that couldn't be it. What was it?

I slowed the car down as I parked into the driveway of Cody's house and turned the engine off. I walked up to the front door and lightly knocked on it. I stood there and waited for an answer, but didn't receive one. I went to knock on the door again, but I stopped hearing a loud scream of what sounded like pain. I leaned my ear against the door and listened even closer to see if a movie was playing or not. Then I hear the sound of Cody's voice screaming stop, and a low voice that sounded like Daniel telling the boy to stop.

My eyes widened and I grab the knob of the door and open the door, thanking silently that it was unlocked. I stood in the living room area and listened to see what direction the screams were coming from. I noticed that it was coming from the game room, so I grabbed a lamp and unplugged it holding the heavy item in my hand.

I made my way into the room unnoticed and crept behind Daniel. My stomach knotted at the sight of Cody's red teary face. He sees me and I raise a finger to my lips for him to keep quite about my presence. I watched as Daniel slammed hard into the young boy and groan deeply with pleasure. Being disgusted to no end and searing with rage, I took the lamp and slammed it hard against the back of Daniels' head and watched as he fell forward onto Cody. I hit him again with the shattered end that was still in my hand and quickly went to remove him off of Cody.

Cody sat up and immediately latched onto me. He cried into my neck and held onto me tightly crying hard.

"Don't leave me. Don't leave me." he repeated into my blouse.

"I wont."

I said standing up with him in my arms and rush outside to the car and gently placing him into the front seat, then making my way over to the drivers side and starting the car up. I speed down the road and down to my house. I saw that Cody found his blanket and held it tightly to him, crying into the soft object. My heart ached and now I realized why Cody had reacted the way he did when I asked him how he liked living with his father. I now knew the answer. He hated it. His very own father was raping him. The sick bastard was doing this to his own son?

_Unbelievable._

_

* * *

_

**Cody's P.O.V **

I sat in the living room of my aunts house while she called the police and reported him of raping a child. I sat there with my blanket wrapped tightly around my still naked body and stared down at my feet. Thank god she saved me from him. For over five months I've lived with him and all he's done is fuck me until I wasn't able to stand. Other times he would take it easy, but it was still all in all revolting.

My aunt walked into the living room and sat next to me. She pulled me into her arms and kissed the top of my head.

"The police will be here to take some small tests to see if you've been raped by him."

I looked up at her. "But didn't you tell them that he raped me?" I ask wondering why they would need to take any sort of test.

"Yes, but they need proof of that sweetie." she sound calmly rubbing my back.

I leaned my body against her and closed my eyes holding onto her. I didn't want her to leave. She was the one person who made me feel so safe and secure. I just hoped that this wasn't a dream, and that I was actually getting away from him.

The police came and the took a something and swabbed the inside of my ass then placing the swab into a plastic bag. Thankfully they gave me some clothing that was a bit to big but though it was something to wear. So I sat on the couch in khaki's and a large police force t-shirt. They politely asked me questions, such as how long has my father been doing this to me, and if he ever had any other people do the same things he does, to me. I answered of the questions truthfully and hoped that they would put his sorry ass into prison.

When the questioning was finished, the officer walked over to my aunt and pulled her into the kitchen. He looked at her with a look of hurt on his face. He took off his glasses and rubbed his face letting out a long sigh.

"That young boy has been through so much Miss." he said placing his glasses back onto his face.

"Yes. Though I'm just now finding out about this. He said it's been happening for months, but he never told a single soul." Renee' said folding her arms across her chest and leaning against the counter.

"He hasn't shown any signs of rape?" he questioned looking at her raising an eyebrow.

She shook her head. "None. Though a few days ago, I asked how he liked living with his father and he quickly became silent and the look on his face was of disgust and hurt. When I asked him what was wrong, he just said it was nothing."

The officer nodded his head in response and shifter his weigh to the other side. "Alright, well we have police cars now on their way towards the house of Daniel Mathews." he shook his head. "The poor child is going to be traumatized for the rest of his life." he said with another long sigh.

"Yes, I know..." Renee' said softly with a hint of hurt in her voice.

"I highly suggest placing him into some counseling classes so he can try and calm his body from the pain."

Renee' nodded her head in agreement and sighed to herself. "Thank you."

Weeks passed by and my father has been sentenced to 8 years in prison for rape of a child. Since the trial, my aunt and I have moved out to New Jersey and moved into a small house that is perfect for just the two of us. I've been taking counseling classes with a woman named Alice Finch. She's actually helped me with everything. The exercises she gives me help me with calming myself, so I can find peace once again.

* * *

Two years pass by and I find myself being happier and everything being so clear. I play with my friends without a single problem. And now standing in my bedroom staring out of my window, looking down at the streets beneath the second floor I wonder what happened in my childhood. Because for some reason, I couldn't remember a thing. One time, when I did try to remember it I ran to the nearest bathroom and throw up my entire meal from that day. So I figured it was wise that I don't think about it.

I asked my Aunt once and she told me that it would be better for me that I don't think of it. So now after experiencing that I throw up whenever I do think about it, I keep that thought shoved into the depths of my mind.

I closed the curtains and walked over to my bed, laying down and closing my eyes. I drifted to sleep as I held a baby blue blanket with my name stitched on it close to me. I guess I'll never remember it my past.

* * *

**I think that i rushed the ending a bit...**

**Hn. Tell me watcha think of this chapter! :)  
**


	7. Making up and Spying

**Hello there, sorry for not uploading as frequently. had school work and yada yada.  
The chapter ish short but i hope you likey. :D  


* * *

**

Noah sat in the bed he had laid Cody in after he had passed out and wondered when he was going to wake up. He had been asleep for over an hour. He ran his fingers through his loose hair and groaned . He had tried everything to wake the boy up. Though yet nothing worked. He laid down and closed his eyes. Why did he have to scare him like that? If he had just been calm and not have let his anger get the better of himself, Cody would be awake right now, in his arms. But no. he was lying right next to him and won't wake up. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply running his hands over his face.

"Fuck..." he muttered under his breath.

Cody heard the mutter of the male next to him and his eyes fluttered open. He groaned and slowly began to sit up. He held his head and whimpered as his headache quickly increased. Noah's eyes opened and he looked over seeing that Cody was awake. He sat up himself and leaned forward to the boy pulling him into a hug.

"My god Cody...I'm sorry." he said into the boy's shirt.

Cody looked at him and slowly pulled away not wanting to be touched. "About what?" he asked a bit confused.

Noah looked at him bewildered. "You don't remember what happened?" he asked raising a brow.

Cody slowly shook his head. "No." he said softly, crossing his legs and placing a hand to his head again.

Cody closed his eyes as flashes of his past came flooding through his mind. His eyes shot open and he felt his stomach churn as he scrambled to his feet and threw up in a nearby trash can. He knelt down next to it and moaned. Noah stood up quickly and ran over to Cody, dropping to his knees and wrapping his arms around the boy.

"Cody!" he looked into the trash can and saw the puke and gagged slightly. Shaking his head, he looked back at Cody with concerned brown eyes and tilted his head looking at him. "Cody...dammit, please answer me."

Cody looked at Noah with weak eyes and moved away from him, slowly standing and wobbling his way back to the bed sitting down and holding his head. For some reason he didn't want to be around Noah. He just wanted to be alone. He closed his eyes and more flashes of his father raping him, him screaming in pain and his aunt holding him ran through his mind. Cody gripped his hair and whimpered. He wanted the images to get out. He knew the reason why he felt sick whenever he tried to remember his childhood...it was a complete hell!

_My own father did those things to me? How, why would he do things like that? _Cody looked up and saw Noah standing in front of him. He saw the look on his face and knew for a fact that Noah was scared out of his mind, seeing him like this.

"Cody..." Noah spoke softly not wanting to get to close. "What's wrong?" he asked with glossy brown eyes.

Cody just looked at him with a blank stare. Noah was on the verge of tears and he's just sitting there staring back at him. Noah was his best friend, and Cody just didn't want to be around him right now. Though at the same time he wanted Noah to comfort him and hold him in his arms, just to tell him that everything was going to be alright. Cody's gaze drifted down to floor and he just stared at his feet as though they were the most interesting thing in the room.

Noah made his way over to Cody and sat next to him. He didn't want to touch the boy, because he was worried that he was going to shove him away like before. And he didn't want that. More importantly, he didn't want Cody to be acting like this. Whatever was happening he wanted to find a way and make things better.

"Cody." he whispered letting out a soft sigh.

Cody just looked up at him. He wanted to tell Noah what was wrong with him and tell him everything, but not even Cody could say it.

Noah pulled him into his arms not caring if he was going to push him away or not and held him close. He rubbed his back and kissed the top of his head. One way or another, he was going to make sure that Cody was going to be okay.

**Izzy's P.O.V **

I sat in my room watching the recording of both Noah and Cody in the room I locked them in a few hours ago. I know that Cody had been avoiding Noah since that incident in the infirmary, so locked them in a room at the bottom floor of the hotel, where nobody would bother of thinking.

It was smart of me to place a micro camera in the room that got absolutely everything! Watching them was entertaining. Just the two of them alone is just drama every second! From when the boys woke up I was so engrossed in their small arguing, and seeing Noah get worked up like that was different to see. I haven't seen him go off on Cody, ever. Seeing him like that was as though I was looking at a different person. I became scared when Cody had passed out after his scare attack. I wondered when he was going to wake up. Once he did wake up, I was confused when he continuously pushed Noah away from him and how he threw up.

Now watching as Noah held Cody in his arms, I leaned back in my computer chair and bit at the top of my pencil in thought. Something bad must have happened when Cody was unconscious. That or he doesn't want to be around Noah after what he did. I shook my head and sighed sitting up straight and standing up, walking over to my mini fridge and grabbing an Arizona Tea. I heard a knock on my door and before I had time to answer it, Chris barges in with an angry expression on his face.

"Izzy! Why am I hearing that your blowing up stuff, _again_? Haven't I told you that you're not suppose to be doing things like that? And why are my keys miss-" he stopped mid-sentence and stared at my television, just in time to see Noah and Cody kissing.

I followed his gaze and smiled. Looks like they made up. Which means I missed what was being said.

"Dammit Chris! I didn't hear what was said!" I shout throwing my hands in the air in frustration. I sit down in my chair and look at the screen turning up the volume.

"What the _hell_ are you watching?" he questioned looking at me with a confused look on his face.

I turned to him and shushed him. "Live TV." I answer opening my tea.

"Is that...Noah and Cody?" he asked pointing at the screen with wide eyes.

"Yup."

"And their _kissing?_"

"Uh-huh."

He chuckled and sat down on my bed. "Oh this is good..." he said looking at the screen and watching Noah and Cody's make out session with me.

I leaned back in my chair and watched them for a few moments until Chris began to ask me questions.

"Why are you watching this?" he asked me with curiosity written all over his face.

"Observation." I say not taking my eyes off of the screen.

"Observation for what?"

I sighed and looked at him. "Because these two," I gestured at the screen to Noah and Cody. "Weren't talking to each other for a very long time, and I grew tired of them avoiding one another, so I locked them both into a room where nobody goes into, just so they can make up." I explain.

Chris looked at me as if I had grown two extra heads, then laughed as though he didn't believe me. "You're not serious are you?" he asked hoping that I was just messing around. "You set them up, and you're recording them in a room. So basically you want your own personal porno movie." he said shaking his head. "And I thought there was something wrong with you before...this is just creepy."

I glared at him and groaned rolling my eyes. "Look, Cody is my best friend. He's like a little brother to me. And if it takes me locking him and the one he likes into a room alone with a video camera and me watching their every move to make sure things between them work out, then I'll do it!" I say shaking my head and taking a drink of my tea.

"If you say so." he mumbled looking back at the screen and watching the TV.

**Back in the room with the boys...**

Noah held Cody in his arms, glad that he was doing somewhat better. Though what he did wonder was what had gotten into Cody and why he was throwing up and pushing him away. He sighed mentally and kissed Cody once more before getting up and going to the mini fridge and grabbing a bottle of water for the brunette.

Cody watched him and crossed his legs on the bed and looked at Noah.

"How long have we been in here?" he asked, taking the water as Noah handed it to him.

"A few hours." Noah answered taking a seat next to him and sighing. "I want to get out of here. I feel claustrophobic." he said falling back onto the bed.

Cody laughed lightly and drank some of his water. He closed his eyes as he let the cool water run down his dry throat. Throwing up takes a lot of energy out a person. He heard the locks of the door and his eyes opened as the door began to open and revealed a familiar red head and drama show host.

Noah sat up quickly and stood to his feet. "About fucking time." he said glaring at the two.

Cody just looked up at Noah and then turned to Izzy and Chris. "How did you find us?" he asked standing up to his feet.

Chris just smiled and laughed. "You don't wanna know." he said through his laughter.

Cody stared at him confused wondering why he was laughing and looked at Izzy for help.

"I'm the one who locked you both in here!" she said with a huge smile.

"You what?" Noah yelled glaring at her. "For what reason? To see if we would go crazy stuck in one room together?"

"To see if you two ignorant idiots would start talking to each other, instead of avoiding each other, like one of you has a deadly disease!" she said placing her hands on her hips. "You two obviously figured it out, which I'm glad you did...but it took forever. And you should thank me!"

"When pigs fly." Noah responded.

Cody smiled ignoring Noah's comment, and walked over to Izzy giving her a hug. "Thanks Izzy."

She smiled and hugged him back. "Anything for you Codes."

Noah crossed his arms over his chest and rolled his eyes. Chris looked at the three of them and smirked. Noah looked at him and saw the look in his eyes. He automatically knew, he was plotting something to entertain himself, and annoy him.

* * *

**Ooo, what is Chris plotting now that will annoy Noah?  
Will try and post more soon! :)  
**


	8. Devious Plans and Loving

After seeing the heat between Noah and Cody Chris thought how fun it would be fun to spice things up a bit. Though the hard part about that, is how? How does he, Chris McClain, the hottest host on the planet, spice up and have a little fun with two guys who have it in for each other?

He walked into the confession room and began to take all the tapes from the day they went to the photo shoot, just to see what he could find. And if was anything worth using, you bet he was going to use it. Chris stuffed the tapes into a plastic bag and hauled them all back to the master suite that he stayed in. Setting the bag onto his queen-sized Temper-Pedic mattress, bedded with Egyptian cotton sheets, Chris stood up and grabbed a notepad and pen to write on. He walked back over to the bag and picked up the first tape in there and looked at the name on it. _Heather. _He shrugged his shoulders and placed the tape into the VCR and pressed play.

"Everyone here on this dumb resort is worthless! How am I suppose to get a decent picture taken with idiots surrounding me everywhere I turn?" The angered buzzed cut female yelled at the tape.

Heather waved her arms into the air frustrated as she continued to rant.

"_Triton or Tyler, or whatever his name is! Seriously needs to learn, that he shouldn't touch things. That air headed, no for good, little f-"_

Chris stopped the tape and shook his head. He wasn't finding anything useful in this tape. He ejected the tape and placed in Bridget's.

"_This place really needs to understand that privacy is definitely a need! I can't even make out with Geoff anymore! Everywhere we turn there's a camera pointed in our direction shooting. Especially the nights where I want Geoff and we want to have crazy, wild, passionate" _

Chris stopped the tape and shuddered in disgust at the very thought of Geoff and Bridget doing it in their suite. He quickly took the tape out and continued to watch through the other tapes.

Hours later, bored out of his mind, Chris groaned in agony not finding anything interesting and laid down on his bed. If he didn't find anything soon, he'll have to do stuff manually. By himself! That was going to be a problem! He picked up the last tape and read Justin's name. He sighed deeply, thinking how the only thing that Justin could possibly talk about was how perfect he is. Rolling his eyes, Chris put in the tape and pressed play.

"_I'm glad that I was able to get Cody to myself today. He's been around Noah for a long time now. All I had to do was ask him if he could come and see what outfit looked better on me. He's just so fucking adorable. The way he laughs and how his eyes light up when he's happy. I love it so much. Damn, what I would give to just hold and kiss him. Possibly more."_ _He smirked and winked at the camera._

Chris grinned and paused the tape. Oh this was going to be so good! He stood up and grabbed the tape, then walked to his door opening it and walking out. He had thoughts brewing in his mind already about what he wanted to do with Justin's liking with Cody. Just so he can put his plan into action, he had to find Justin.

Chris walked down to Justin's suite first and knocked on his door. He waited a few seconds before walking away when the door swung open to a sweaty Justin. Chris' face scrunched up into a look mixed with confusion and disgust at the thoughts that ran through his head. _What the hell was he doing?_ He thought to himself looking at Justin up and down.

Justin stood in his white basketball shorts with no shirt on, letting his body relax when the cool air hit him. He looked at Chris confused, wondering what he wanted him for. He sighed and leaned against the door folding his arms across his chest.

"What is it?" he questioned the host.

Chris shook his head and pointed his finger at Justin smirking. "You like Cody." He said bluntly.

Justin's eyes widened and he grabbed Chris' wrist and pulled him into the room quickly shutting the door and locking it. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Hey! First off. You don't grab me like that! I get bruised easily you know!" Chris complained rubbing his wrist then sighing deeply. He grinned and held the tape up in the air. "I have proof all right here."

Justin eyed the tape as though it had its own aura. "What's that?"

"Oh this?" Chris looked at the tape then placed it into the VCR that Justin had. "This is my proof."

"Proof?" Justin asked confused.

"Just watch."

Chris played the tape and let Justin watch his own confession.

"_I'm glad that I was able to get Cody to myself today. He's been around Noah for a long time now. All I had to do was ask him if he could come and see what outfit looked better on me. He's just so fucking adorable. The way he laughs and how his eyes light up when he's happy. I love it so much. Damn, what I would give to just hold and kiss him. Possibly more."_ _He smirked and winked at the camera._

Chris stopped it there and grinned turning to Justin who was red in the face with his jaw dropped. The look on Justin's face was priceless. The tan boy's eyes were wide with shock, his face flushed with embarrassment, and his jaw dropped. Oh he needed a camera right now.

Justin turned and looked at Chris closing his mouth and took in a deep breath. All of this could be resolved easily.

"You just edited that tape Chris. There's no way in hell that I would say something like that." He said smoothly. _Phew, that was a safe call. _

"Oh, no. I didn't edit this. This is the real deal. You took this the day Cody got out of the infirmary and was able to go to the shoot. There's no way in hell. You're getting out of this Justin." Chris grinned with a sinister look in his eyes.

Justin shivered slightly and groaned. There wasn't any way he was getting out of this. If he didn't own up and just admit that he liked Cody to Chris, what was the worst that could happen? _Oh what am I talking about? This is Chris! _Justin swallowed hard and sighed deeply. Nobody knew that Justin was bisexual and had eyes out for men also. He's had women and men throw themselves at him for a long time. Why not try out guys? Sure he's fooled around with men before it was nothing new. But it never really involved emotion. Though with Cody it was very different.

If he told Chris that he did like Cody, what would he do? What's the use anyway? Chris already had the proof. It was right in their faces. He might as well just say it now and get it over with.

"Okay, okay. I do like Cody." He said blushing. "So what?"

"I have a deal for you. I'll give you three thousand dollars." He started.

Justin raised his eyebrows in slight interest. "What's the catch?"

"By the next three weeks, I want to see if you can get Cody to make out with you." He said with a devious smirk on his face.

Justin's eyes widened with surprise. "Wait. You want me to what?"

"Be able to get Cody to make out with you within a three-week time period."

"For three thousand dollars?" he questioned.

"Exactly."

Justin scoffed and nodded his head. "Hell yes. I'll do it!"

Chris smirked and nodded his head. Justin will think this is the easiest three thousand dollars in his life. Though Chris left out how Noah and Cody were now a thing. Oh how he couldn't wait to see how his plan will fall into place.

A few days past and Noah sat in Cody's room in the computer chair, while Cody sat on his bed. The day where the two of them were locked in that room haunted Noah to no end. He felt as though the entire thing with Cody passing out, then him waking up and pushing him away whenever he tried to touch him, and throwing up in the trash can. Everything that happened in that room that involved Cody freaking out and suddenly not liking him for a period of time, was his fault. He hated this feeling. The feeling of guilt, for hurting the one he loved.

He looked over in Cody's direction and saw that Cody was now laying on his bed with his hands behind his head and staring at the ceiling. Noah sighed and stood up walking over to the bed and laying down beside Cody. Almost immediately, Cody moved over closer to him, wrapping his arms around him and laying his head on Noah's chest. He smiled and breathed in Noah's scent. Vanilla. It was his favorite scent in the world. Noah's scent.

Cody closed his eyes as Noah began to run his fingers through his hair and moaned softly, loving the feeling. His mind was still wrapped around the thoughts of his past and the memories began to torment him in his sleep. He wanted them to stop so badly. It scared him. But what really scared him was how Noah would react to something as foul as that. Would he be disgusted? Hate him? Or accept the fact that his own father did that to him and he wasn't a virgin? He highly doubted that he would accept him. Though, if he kept something like this from Noah, it would affect whatever relationship they had going on. Come to think of it, Cody didn't really know what they were. Were they a couple, or friends with benefits?

Cody looked up at Noah.

"Hey Noah?"

He looked at him and raised a brow. "What is it?"

"Exactly, what are we?" he asked softly.

"Well, last time I checked, we were male humans who walks the face of this Earth." He said sarcastically. "Cody what the hell are you talking about?" he asked.

"I mean, are we a couple?" he asked being a bit more clear.

"No, we're just two men who like to kiss and touch each other." Noah answered rolling his eyes.

"Noah I'm serious!" Cody whined sitting up now.

Noah sighed and chuckled. "Yes Cody. We're a couple. You're my boyfriend. And I'm your boyfriend."

Cody smiled and leaned down kissing Noah. Noah smiled and placed his hand at the back of Cody's head and deepened the kiss. Cody moaned softly and laid himself on top of the sarcastic boy and felt as a wet tongue invaded its way into his mouth and began to taste him.

Noah rolled them over so he was on top and began to taste Cody more, leaving his mouth and going for his neck and began to kiss and bite lightly leaving marks. He loved listening to the sensual moans that came from Cody's mouth. The way his hands gripped onto him as pleasure was being given to him was just amazing. He bit down to his collar bone and sucked there running his hand up his brunette's shirt and began to rub his nipples between his index finger and thumb.

A gasp came from Cody and he moaned louder loving everything that he was doing to him right now. The feeling of his fingers playing with his nipple felt great, and how his mouth was sucking on the right spot of his collar bone. He began to squirm slightly under Noah as more soft moans came from his lips. Cody felt himself grow hard and he blushed lightly, knowing Noah would feel sooner or later. Being so lost in his thoughts, he hadn't noticed that Noah had lifted his shirt and was kissing his stomach. He felt butterflies fly through him as Noah moved lower to his pelvis, where he kissed and bit on his hip. I moan escaped from his lips and his hips raised as Noah sucked on the peached toned flesh of his hip.

"Ngh, k-keep going Noah..." he moaned taking his hand and running it through his boyfriend's hair.

Noah grinned against his skin and continued to suck on the same spot on Cody's hip, as his hands began to undo the buttons of his jeans. He already felt how hard Cody had become from his simple kisses. He took Cody's hard aching cock out and gently began to rub it/ He kissed up his body, dipping his tongue into his navel. Cody shivered and moaned at the feeling. Smirking, Noah made his way up to his now perk nipples and took one into his mouth and began to suck and run his tongue over the hardened bud.

Cody gasped and loudly moaned holding onto Noah and arching his body into his body. The feeling of Noah rubbing him and the feeling of his mouth latched onto his chest was mind-blowing. His hips jerked into his hand wanting more.

"Ah, N-Noah!" he whined. "C-can't you do...something m-more?" he asked through his soft panting.

Noah pulled his mouth away and grinned going up to kiss him deeply, before going down and taking Cody's hard cock into his mouth and began to suck on it. He listened as Cody took in a sharp breath and arch his back taking Noah's hair and grip it as he moaned in pleasure. He smiled and began to move his tongue around the head of him before taking him in fully and then slowly running his tongue along the length, teasing him.

Cody whimpered as he felt Noah tease him. He squirmed around under Noah and his hips bucked forward into his mouth. Noah groaned and held his hips down with his hand as he began to move his head up and down on Cody, sucking hard. He listened as the small brunette cried out in pleasure and grip his hair tighter.

"Oh god...Noah!" Cody cried out arching his back.

Cody clenched his eyes tight feeling himself start to reach his peak sooner than normal. He panted and let go of Noah's hair and grabbed the pillow behind him as his body shook. Cody knew he was so very close.

"N-Noah! I–I'm so c-close!" he warned gripping the pillow tighter.

Noah smiled and moved slightly slower, sliding his tongue up to the tip and biting softly before taking him back in his mouth and moving his head fast on him. Not even a minute later, he felt a warm, sweet, sticky fluid rush into his mouth. Noah's name filled the space of the room when Cody screamed it. He swallowed what he could and pulled away from him slightly and licked his lips, grinning. He smirked deviously and took Cody back in his mouth and began to lick of the remaining residue of Cody's fluids.

The small brunette began to whine and moan feeling Noah sucking and licking him again. His hips automatically bucked upward into his mouth; his sarcastic boyfriend licked him. Finally, Noah pulled away and sat up on his knees, placing Cody's now limp cock back into his pants and licked his lips. He looked down at Cody and took in his flushed face, the way his chest rose and fell with every breath he tried to catch, the way his hair clung to his face as his body was now covered in a light sheen of sweat. A smile passed his lips and leaned down to kiss Cody before laying next to him and pulling him into his arms.

Cody cuddled up to Noah and wrapped his arms around him.

"That...felt amazing." He breathed.

Noah chuckled and kissed the top of his head. "You act as though we just had sex." He said looking down at him.

Cody smiled and leaned up kissing him. "Doesn't matter. It felt great!"

Noah just shook his head and held Cody closer, rubbing his back. They laid together in silence. He still wondered what was going through Cody's head when they were in that room. He knew he shouldn't be thinking about something like that at a time like this, but the thought just wouldn't leave his head. What was up with him? Noah sighed softly and rested his head on Cody's.

"Hey Cody."

His response was a light snore from the tired brunette in his arms. He looked down at him and smiled shaking his head. He pulled the blankets over them and kissed Cody's forehead.

Maybe he'll ask some other time.


	9. Pain and Jealousy

**a/n: so i guess there's no excuse for being so late with the update huh? but oh wells. i gots a life too.  
****i've been pretty busy with friends/family and boyfriend. everything has been awesome. haha =)  
well this ia pretty short chapter, but don't fret there's a lot of goodies in this one.  
promise. well enjoy my loves. =)  
**

* * *

Both Noah and Cody sat on Cody's bed watching a horror movie. He smiled every time he felt Cody jump in his arms. Noah shook his head and stretched out his limbs when the movie was finally over. His eyes set on Cody who fell back onto the bed face first. He quirked a brow at his actions and shook his head at the boy. He had been wondering when to ask Cody what was up with him in the room a few days ago and decided that now would be a good time to bring it up.

"Cody?"

Cody turned his head to look at him. "Hm?"

"When you threw up that day, does that always happen whenever you pass out or something?" he asked placing his hand on the small of Cody's back.

Cody thought about it and cringed slight at the remembrance of what he was reminded of when he was unconscious. Noah felt him cringe and removed his hand from his back, mumbling a sorry. Cody shook his head and sat up on his knees.

"No, don't be." he said with a weak smile.

Noah could clearly see the pain that filled Cody's eyes and quickly became concerned for him.

"What's wrong?" he asked scooting closer to the boy.

Cody stared at the bed for a moment before he looked back up at Noah with sad eyes. He didn't want to tell Noah, for he feared that the other male would dismiss him and never want to speak to him anymore. He trusted Noah though, so he had to tell him. Cody couldn't keep this a secret from Noah if they were building a relationship with each other.

"If I tell you something...do you promise to not be upset with me?" he asked softly.

Noah looked at him confused, but nodded his head in response. "Why would I get upset with you?"

"Just promise me."

Noah sat back against the wall and pulled Cody into his arms. "Alright, I promise."

He wondered what was so bad that had Cody acting like this. Of course he could promise the boy. Why the hell wouldn't he? Cody has been with him since the beginning of the damn show. He was able to trust Cody with his life. He could also never be upset with the boy. At least not for a long period of time. What was on Cody's mind?

Cody took a deep breath and began to tell Noah everything that happened to him when he was child. How his mother left, how his father began to rape him at such a young age, the pain that he suffered day in and day out. How his aunt ended up rescuing him nearly half a year later. He explained that his father was sent to jail, and that his aunt moved them to New Jersey so he could start over with a new life. He told Noah that she had placed him into counseling and he ended up forgetting everything about his past until Noah had grabbed him just like his father had and he began freaking out, which caused him to pass out and let his memories just flood back to him so drastically.

Once he was finished, he looked at Noah and saw that his face was tear stained his eyes held both anger, pain and regret. Noah quickly wrapped his arms around Cody and held him tightly. He didn't know what to say. His boyfriend was a rape victim by his own father! There wasn't much that could be said. But the emotions he felt did say a lot.

Anger flowed through every vein in his body, as the description Cody gave him on how his father did the most torturous things to him, went through his head in great detail of picture. He wanted to kill the fucking bastard so very bad. Words couldn't describe how badly he wanted to take a knife, gun, his own hands, and kill him with it. How dare somebody, Cody's father of all people, touch his love with such disgusting hands! The thought of his father placing those hands on his body made him want punch something. He held Cody tighter and placed his cheek on his soft brown hair.

He felt pain and regret. He felt the need to just sit here and hold him. He was the one who triggered the memories back into Cody's mind. He was the one who caused him to relive the pain of his past. If it wasn't for him, Cody's memories wouldn't have came back to him in the first place, and it would have stayed that way. It was hurting him that he had let that happen. He let his anger get the best of him and just grabbed Cody...the way his father did to him. Now he knew why he freaked the hell out, and then passed out. He hurt the one he loved and brought back memories that only hurt him even more. What kind of a boyfriend was he?

Noah rubbed Cody's back, hearing him crying softly into his shoulder. He closed his eyes and kissed his head and apologized for bringing his memories back to him, and that they were hidden in his mind for a reason. He apologized for being the one who brought them back.

"You don't deserve me..." he whispered softly into his hair.

Cody heard this and pulled back away from him. "Don't say that. It wasn't your fault. You didn't know. And neither did I at the time."

"Yeah, well I feel like a complete ass for it. Cody I brought back the most worst memories in your lifetime! What kind of boyfriend does that?" he shouted. "I hurt you!" he said grasping his shoulders and looking him deep in the eyes. "Don't you get that?" he whispered.

"No, Noah I don't. You didn't mean to do it! I know you didn't!" he yelled back.

"Cody...my god." Noah was about to say something and then groaned letting go of Cody and got off the bed.

Cody looked back at him. "Where are you going?" he asked with small tears in his eyes.

Noah groaned and held his head slipping on his flip-flops. "I'm going to go and get some air." he said walking over to the door opening it and walking out, closing it behind him.

Cody stared at the door and broke down into a fit of sobs. Noah just walked out, like he predicted that he would. He just left. Cody fell back on the bed and stared at the ceiling for a minute, before turning on his side, curling up and crying into a pillow that he pulled close to him.

Noah walked down the halls wiping his eyes and shaking with anger. Not at Cody. But at himself. He growled and punched a wall hard. He hated himself right now. He couldn't stand the fact that it was him who was causing him this much pain. He stood in front of the elevator tapping his foot impatiently. _Would the damn thing hurry up! _He thought becoming more irritated.

The doors opened and Justin stood there smiling. The boy's smile dropped quickly seeing Noah's teary eyes. He looked at him confused. He had never seen the sarcastic boy breakdown into a crying fit. He stepped out and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Dude, are you alright?" he asked with concern in his voice.

"Fuck off."

Noah pushed past Justin and walked into the elevator pushing the button for the doors to close. He was not in any mood to be dealing with anyone at the moment. Justin stared at the elevator and shook his head. Something was seriously wrong with guy. He shrugged. _He'll figure it out on his own. _He thought as he made his way down towards Cody's room. It should be pretty easy to get Cody to make out with him. He smiled as he stood in front of the boy's room. He was raised his hand to knock on the door, then stopped hearing the soft sobs coming form inside.

He had a look of confusion and worry, written across his face. Instead of knocking on the door he automatically opened it and walked in to see Cody hugging a pillow close to his body. He closed the door and quickly made his way over to him. What could possibly be troubling his poor Cody? He wondered as he laid next to the small brunette, wrapping his arms around him.

"N-Noah?" Cody said opening his eyes, seeing tan arms wrapped around him.

_Noah? Why would he expect Noah to be holding him?_ Justin thought to himself and shook the thought away for now.

"No. It's Justin." he said softly.

Cody's eyes widened and he turned around in the older boy's arms to look up at him. What was Justin doing in his room. Let alone holding him like this? He let the thoughts fade away as Justin held him a bit closer and began to rock slightly, back and forth.

"What are you doing here?" Cody asked relaxing in the older males strong arms.

"I came to see if you wanted to go out to lunch with me, but when I got to your door I heard you crying." he said looking down at him. "What happened?" he asked running his fingers through Cody's soft brown hair.

"Noah and I got into an argument." he whispered softly looking down at the bed.

_That would explain why he was crying and so pissy. _"What happened?" he asked beginning to rub his back softly.

"I told him something and he ended up getting upset. I don't know if it was with me or with himself." he said sniffling trying to stop himself from crying.

Justin rubbed his back and kissed the top of his head. "Just let it out Cody." he whispered, feeling Cody begin to let out his sobs into the older teens chest.

Justin held Cody in his arms as he cried. Whatever it was that Noah had done to upset Cody he was to pay for what he did to him. He sighed deeply and kissed Cody's head once more continuing to rock him.

Noah sat under one of the fake palm trees and leaned against it he felt hot tears brimming his eyes, and he closed his eyes tightly, refusing to let them fall down his face. He groaned and opened his eyes, blinking and staring up at the sky. He closed his eyes once more and began to take deep and even breaths so he could calm down. He was in no condition to do anything but sit there and breathe in the fresh air.

"Hey Noah!" a voice said to him.

His eyes shot open and he growled seeing a familiar red head above him hanging upside down from a tree.

"Go the fuck away!" he said throwing his arms up and began shooing her away. She laughed playfully and swung her body right down in front of him

"Hey what's wrong?" she asked staring into his red teary eyes.

He glared at her. "I'm not in the mood for questions. So get the fuck away!" he shouted growing angry again. He hated when people tried to figure out what's wrong with him. It bugged him to no return.

She looked at him with weird expression and shook her head. "No damn way am I leaving you like this." she said gesturing to his sitting form. "You look horrible. You and Cody get into your first fight?"

Could she read him like a damn book?

"Yeah. We did." he answered softly groaning, grabbing his hair and pulling at it slightly.

Izzy grabbed his wrists and pulled them away from his head. "You're going to pull out your hair." Noah set his hands in his lap and stared at her. "Now, exactly, what happened?" she asked softly.

"We got into a fight about who started something." he said staring at the concrete below him.

"And what would be that something?"

"He told his horrible past to me, and I told him that I'm the one who triggered it. Which is completely true!"

Izzy shook her head and placed a hand over his. "What was his past?" she asked softly, with compassion in her voice.

"He was raped by his father from the age of eight to nine." he said with rage fueling in his veins again. He clenched his teeth and glared at the ground.

Izzy looked at him with wide eyes and held her head. "God, how do you think triggered something like that?"

"I grabbed him the same way his father did...he started freaking out about it and then passed the fuck out. Which in result gave him his memories of his wretched childhood. I caused this!" he shouted.

"I'm not going to lie to you. It does seem to be your fault that this happened. And let me guess, you tried telling him that it was and he denied the fact entirely. Which is why you two got into an argument?"

"Bingo sister." he said in a monotone voice.

She shook her head and stood up pulling Noah to his feet. He looked at her and growled. She rolled her eyes and dusted him off. He groaned at this moved away from her, to get her to stop.

"Look, go back and talk to Cody. I'm sure that he'll understand why you were upset and left. Because I'm pretty damn sure that he's a bit disappointed that the guy who's dating him left in huff."

Noah sighed deeply and stared at the ground for a few moments before looking back up to see that Izzy was nowhere in sight. He looked around him and still didn't see her. He would never understand that girl, but she was right. All he needed to do was talk to Cody and just explain to him how he felt. The tan boy nodded his head began to make his way back into the hotel, to Cody's bedroom.

An hour passed and Cody had fallen asleep with Justin still holding him. The two of them held each other peacefully as they slept. Cody snuggled closer into Justin's chest feeling the sweet warmth emitting off the boy. He smiled and took in his sweet scent. Cody's nose filled with a chocolate scent and he moaned softly in his sleep.

The door opened and Noah walked in to see his boyfriend snuggled up with Justin. His looked at the two with shock and then rubbed his eyes to see if he were dreaming or not. Nope. This was real. And he was pissed. He slammed the door, causing a loud bang, waking up both of the boys, watching them jump. Noah shook his head searing with anger. How could Cody just go ahead and lay into some other guy's arms. Let alone that other guy be Justin! Cody sat up and looked at Justin then at Noah, seeing the rage in his eyes.

"What. The. Fuck...is going on?" Noah shouted slightly.

Cody cringed slightly at the anger in his voice and stood to his feet. "Noah, I can explain!"

"It better be good, because I just saw my boyfriend, snuggling with another guy! What the hell is there to explain?" he snapped.

Justin stood up and looked at the both of them. "Boyfriend? As in you two are dating?" he questioned with a shocked look on his face.

Noah stormed over to him and grabbed him by his collar and got into his face with a raised fist. He had all the right mind to beat the fuck out of Justin. He just started dating Cody after loving the boy for over a year, and now he catches Justin holding his boyfriend in his arms. He tightened his grip on his collar and drew his fist back getting ready to punch with all his might.

"Yes. We're dating." he hissed glaring darkly at Justin.

* * *

**whoa snaps! an angry Noah is always a sexy Noah...especially when he's jealous! :) haha!  
hope that you all liked the chapter. i'm sleepy right now...but hey!  
i brought something for you guys to be occupied with.  
meh new story Kiss of Death is up, and i hope you guys enjoy that as much as you do this. =)  
~MizzRawr :D**


	10. Violence Isn't the Answer

a/n: Alright, so this chapter is a bit...weird, so i think. haha, it all depends on how you the reviewers and readers see it. :) this chapter took me forever to write and it was complicated trying to get everything right and convincing...so yeah...  
Enjoy! =)

* * *

Justin glared back at him not scared at all. If Noah was going to hit him, he had all the right to beat the living shit out of the other tan boy. What he wondered, was why Chris hadn't told him that Noah and Cody were a couple. He glared down at Noah and shoved him away and off of him. He smoothed out his shirt and scoffed. He shook his head and looked over at Cody.

"I can't believe your actually dating him Cody." he said with a soft sigh.

Cody tilted his head to the side in confusion. Why was it hard for Justin to believe that he was with Noah. He stared at the older tan teen with his arms folded across his chest. He glanced over at Noah and saw the fury written clearly on his face. He sighed softly to himself and looked down at the ground for a moment. He had every right to be upset with him. He noticed that Justin had came in the bed and started to hold him, but he needed the comfort of _someone_ after their argument. Noah had left him crying there. He only let Justin hold him because he didn't want to be alone like that.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Noah growled glaring at Justin with daggers in his eyes.

Justin turned to him and simply shrugged his shoulders and rolled his eyes. "Well, what kind of boyfriend leaves their love to cry and suffer only to have someone else come in and make sure that their alright?" he said with a dark grin. "I just don't think that Cody should be dating someone like that. He needs someone better than you." _someone like me. _He thought grinning.

Noah's eyes twitched slightly and he swung his fist full force at Justin, aiming for his face. He couldn't believe Justin had the audacity to say something like that to him! He had no idea what was going on between the two of them and he just decided to make it sound like he purposely left Cody alone to cry. That wasn't true! Both he and Cody both knew. It was just so much to take in and he needed to get air, and collect his thoughts. He didn't expect that leaving Cody would cause him to break down, if he had known then he would have stayed with the boy.

Justin leaned back dodging the hit and slammed his fist into Noah's stomach, sending the boy to the ground. The younger tan boy glared up at his enemy and stood back up to run and tackle Justin onto the ground. The two began to roll around trying to get a swing at the other. Justin sat on top of Noah and punched him in the face, causing his lip to bust open and bleed slightly. Growling with frustration and anger, Noah grabbed hold of Justin's head and slammed his own head into Justin's.

Cody's eyes widened at the sight of the two fighting. He's never seen Noah so angry before. He stepped back when they rolled in his direction. He didn't expect Noah to get so upset at Justin's comment. It was slightly true. How could Noah just leave him crying in the room. Yes, he needed the comfort of someone and Justin was there to give it to him. He didn't know what else to do. Yes, he could have told Justin to leave and let him be, but that wasn't the thought going through his head. His strong arms were wrapped around him protectively and he felt at ease. But by Justin saying that he should be with someone else, isn't true. He would never leave Noah for just a simple argument or flaw.

Justin yelled in pain and held his head. Taking the distraction, Noah pushed him off and stood up watching Justin do the same as him. Noah placed his fists to his face, bringing his guard up to defend himself. Shaking his head the short haired brunette placed his guard up and threw a side kick to Noah's side hoping that it would hit him. He let out a short gasp when his foot was grabbed and he was pulled forward and soon fell to the ground. Noah leaned down and punched him in the nose.

A loud yell was emitted when the crunch of the bones was heard. Justin held his face and groaned in pain. Cody's eyes widened once more and he grabbed Noah before he went in to hit the older teen again. Noah noticed that his hand was being held back and he looked up to see Cody holding his fist with both of his hands.

"Cody, get off." he said in a warning tone.

"No..." he said shaking his head.

Justin took this to his advantage and pulled out from underneath of Noah to stand up holding his nose. He pulled his hand away and saw the crimson red liquid that coated his fingers. He groaned and glared at Noah, who stood to his feet and wipe the blood from his mouth. The two glared at each other for what seemed like forever.

"If you come near Cody again, next time it wont be your nose that will be broken, asshole." Noah growled.

"Noah! Stop it. You broke his nose because a stupid comment!" Cody said standing between the two of them, staring at his boyfriend.

"Stupid comment?" he questioned baffled. "Did you not hear what he said?" he asked pointing to Justin.

The small brunette sighed and nodded his head. "Yes...I heard what he said, Noah." he looked over at Justin and sighed softly again. "He's kinda right..."

Noah's eyes widened hearing what Cody was saying. Justin looked at him with the same expression. _Is he serious? _That was the thought running of both of the tan teens. Justin let his body relax a bit and decided that he was going to really enjoy this. Cody was taking his side over his own boyfriends'. This was going to be great. He had to hold back a victory smile and watched as Cody continued talking.

Cody turned back to Justin with a sad look on his face. "After I told you what happened to me, you just...left. I told you that it wasn't your fault and you refused to think that it wasn't. When you left I felt bad. I probably shouldn't have told you about my childhood, but at the same time you had to know..." he said softly. "Then Justin found me crying and went to make sure I was alright. He stayed with me until I stopped crying and I guess I ended up falling asleep." he looked down at the ground for a moment before looking back up at Noah, seeing the disbelief written all over his face. "I'm sorry." he said.

Justin shook his head and placed a hand on Cody's shoulder. "You shouldn't be sorry. Noah left you crying. He should be the one to say he's sorry. Not you." he said glaring up at Noah.

Noah growled and glared at Justin. "Fuck off!" he shouted.

Cody shook his head. "Noah, calm down." he said softly

"God Cody, your siding with him!" he yelled gesturing to Justin who stood behind Cody with his hand on his boyfriends' shoulder.

"Only because you're acting like an ass!" he shouted back, feeling anger rising in him.

"I'm acting like an ass?" he repeated pointing to himself. "Really? And you don't think that Mr. Oh-so-damn-perfect, over there hasn't been acting like an ass towards me this entire time? He insulted me. He practically told you that you could do much better, by dating someone else!" he shouted narrowing his eyes on Cody. "Tell me Cody, does that sound like something an ass would say?" he said through clenched teeth.

"Yes it does, but-"

"But nothing!"

"Would you listen to me!" Cody shouted. "I don't think that I need anyone better than you, Noah! I love you, and your yelling at me because of something stupid Justin said. There was no reason for you to leave me, there was no reason that you had to start yelling when you saw me and Justin together, there was absolutely no reason for you to throw the first punch at Justin and get into a fight. And there damn sure isn't a reason for _you_ to be fucking yelling at me!" Cody screamed as tears fell down his face. He shook his head and looked Noah up and down. "There's no reason for us to be arguing." he said softly.

Cody pulled away from Justin's grasp and moved towards the door, opening it and leaving slamming the door behind him. Noah and Justin stood there staring at the shut door. Noah looked down at the floor before looking over at Justin who turned around to look back at him. Cody was right. There was no reason for them to be fighting, but if Justin just kept his damn mouth shut, none of this would have happened in the first damn place.

Then again, none of this would have happened if he hadn't had left his boyfriend.

"This is all your fucking fault." he said to Justin, before running out the room to go and chase down Cody.

~*,*~

**Justin's P.O.V**

I watched Noah leave the room. I stood there in complete awe. Honestly, I never expected for it to actually go that far. In fact I never expected Noah to walk in on me holding Cody. But what makes me wonder is why Chris didn't tell this bit of information? Did he even know about their relationship? How long have those two had their little secret? I walked out of the room and headed down the hall to the infirmary.

Walking down the lobby I got so many stares from the cast it was crazy. A few gasps were heard as I passed by them. I've never had anything done to wreck my look, and after the fight I had with Noah, I have to say it was really worth it. Now Cody won't be so close to him. Cody would want to keep his distance for a while, and with that distance away from the smart-ass I can make my move and get even closer to him. Everything seemed to be working out on my part. I didn't even plan for all this to happen, and now that it has and I have a plan for my next move, I'll do it.

I walked into the infirmary and sat down on one of the beds and waited for the nurse to come in from wherever she was, so she can take a look at my nose. I gently brushed my fingers against the broken bones and hissed in pain. _Noah really knows how to throw a punch..._ I groaned and stared up at the ceiling. I closed my eyes and began to take deep breaths. Relaxing is good. Good for the body. Good for the mind. My eyes opened at the sound of the door opening and I turned my head to it, expecting to see the nurse, but getting none other than Duncan.

Duncan stared at me with disbelief. I'm guessing that he's wondering, how me, a person who doesn't like to get his nails broken, has a broken nose. A small laugh escaped his lips and he walked closer to me, so he was standing right in front of me.

"Dude, what in the hell happened to you?"

I sighed, staring up at the black and green haired teen. "I got into a fight."

"With who? Or better yet, what? Your hairbrush? Moisturizer? The mirror?" he said laughing.

I groaned and ran a hand through my soft hair. "No. I got into a fight with Noah."

At this he only laughed harder. "Noah? You have got to be kidding me!" he sat next to me and grabbed my chin to inspect my bruised up face. "You're telling me, that Noah, the know-it-all little fuck, did _this_ to you?" Duncan said looking me in the eyes.

I moved his hand and rubbed my chin. "Yes he did." I say nodding.

He shook his head in disbelief, chuckling softly. "Tell me something, pretty boy. What exactly did you do to get Noah riled up, for him to actually hit you?"

I rolled my eyes at the nickname he used on me and I could feel the corners of my mouth twitch up into a small devious smile. "He caught Cody and I cuddling on Cody's bed. We started arguing and I said something that got to him. Which results to this." I say pointing to the broken nose I had.

Duncan just stared at me for what seemed like forever and shook his head, holding his hands up in the air waving them.

"Wait, wait, wait! Why were you cuddling with Cody in the first damn place? I thought you liked girls!"

"You can't judge a book by it's cover, Duncan. Didn't think you'd be a softie either."

He glared at me for a second, before talking again. "Alright, so explain."

"I found Cody crying in his room, and decided to go ahead and hold him. We both ended up falling asleep, Noah walks in sees us and gets angry. Plain and simple."

Duncan shook his head and laughed slightly. "You got to be kidding me. Who knew Noah was the kind of guy to go and be Mr. Bad Guy." he laid back on the bed with his hands behind his head. "So are Cody and Noah, like a couple or something?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Yeah. But I don't know for how long. I just found out today when he walked in on us."

Duncan laughed dryly and looked at me. "Got a thing for Cody, pretty boy?"

I groan at the nickname and nod my head. "Yeah. I'm the one Cody should be with. Not Noah." I say looking at him with a serious expression.

Duncan looked at me with hard eyes that held something I just could begin to describe. The door to opened again and this time the nurse walked in and gasped, dropping her things to the ground seeing me. The both of us look over to her and I stood up, walking over to her and picking up the things she had dropped. While bending down, picking up the papers, I could feel her eyes on me. I sighed and stood up handing her the papers. She took them and slowly rose her hand to my face to gently touch my broken nose. As soon as her hand came a few centimeters from my face, I quickly moved back.

"Justin, what happened?" she practically screamed.

Duncan laughed and grabbed my arm, pulling me back onto the bed and forcing me to sit down. I looked up at him with a confused and curious look. What the hell was he doing? I watched as he turned to the nurse and smirked.

"Justin here, got into a fight and had his nose broken. I'm going to fix it." he said with a devious grin.

Hearing this, my eyes grew wide. I tried to move away from him, but he kept a firm grip on my arm. He was squeezing so hard, I was sure to have a nice fingerprinted shaped bruise on it. I hissed at the force he was using and glared at him. Duncan looked back at me, and used the hand he had holding my arm and grabbed my face. I say something incoherently, before he took his other hand, grabbing my nose and snapping it back into place. I let out a scream in agonizing pain and held my nose. I could hear Duncan laughing at me and I glare up at him.

"What the hell?" I shout at him.

"You should thank me pretty boy." he said rolling his neck from side to side. "I just fixed your damn nose."

The nurse walked over and removed my hands from my face. She blinked a few times and ran her fingers down the bridge of my nose and nodded her head.

"He's right. He fixed it for you." she walked over to the fridge and pulled out a small ice pack. "Place this on your nose and the swelling should go down." I nodded, taking the ice pack from her and placing it over my nose. She walked to the sink and began to damp up a wash cloth. "You might want to clean up your face..." she said handing me the damp cloth.

I sighed and stood up, walking over to the mirror by the sink and started to clean up my bloodied face. I watched as Duncan walked up behind me with a serious look on his face.

"You can't always get what you want, pretty boy. There's a reason Noah fought your ass. And there's also a reason why you had a broken nose. If I were you, I wouldn't want to repeat the same mistake twice." he said in a whisper in my ear, before walking over to the door and leaving.

I stare at the door for a minute or so, thinking over what was just told to me. What did he mean by all of that? What does he mean by no repeating the same mistake twice? What I did, there was some reason behind it. I was able to get Cody and Noah separated for a while. That is if Noah hasn't got to him first and talked to the boy. I sighed deeply and finished cleaning my face. I tossed the cloth into a nearby hamper and walked out of the door, holding the small ice pack to my face.

Now to find Chris.

~*,*~

Noah ran down the halls looking all over for Cody. He stopped in the lobby and looked from left to right. He had to find Cody and make talk to him. He couldn't have him mad at him like this. This was their first fight, and it's definitely at drastic measures. Measures they shouldn't be at. He had to blame both himself and Justin. If he hadn't left, and just stayed with Cody, none of this would have happened. And if Justin hadn't fucking walked in and crawled into bed with _his_ boyfriend, that damn fight would have never went down! He was growing furious at the very thought of Justin's hands on him. And what he said in the bedroom. When he said that Cody deserved someone better than Noah, was Justin implying that Cody would be better off with him? Noah growled at the thought and ran out the building.

He had to calm down before he found Cody. Was it wrong for him to get upset, seeing his first love in the arms of another? For Cody, Noah had it bad. He's been watching Cody for the longest. Concealing his feelings for the boy for the longest. He's been helping him for a while now. And since he came out with his feelings for him, things seemed to have gone wrong. He knew things probably wouldn't go well, but he didn't think things would spiral out of control so quickly. He sighed deeply and stood at the bar and looked around the pool-side.

Courtney looked up at Noah from sipping her drink, and stood up walking over to him, placing her hand on his shoulder. At the contact, Noah jumped and spun around coming face to face with the CIT herself. He groaned, not having time for her questions or concerns. He needed to find Cody!

"What?" he said, his voice slight raspy.

She tilted her head to the side, and placed her drink down. "Noah, what's up with you. You look like hell."

"And you look like a donkey's ass." he retorted.

She gasped and slapped him across the face. "Sorry, for having the slightest bit of concern for you, asshole!"

He groaned and held his face. "Fuck. Sorry." he drawled out his apology and look around him.

She rolled her eyes and leaned her weight onto one side. "You look fucking paranoid. Someone after you or something?"

"No. No one is after me. I'm looking for someone."

"Who exactly are you looking for?"

He groaned and ran his hand over his face. "Cody."

"Oh, I saw him hop into the limo with Izzy and Bridget." she said using her thumb and pointing it into the direction of the gates.

He looked at the gates and then back at her. "Did they say where they were headed?"

Courtney shook her head and shrugged. "Nope. Sorry."

Noah sighed deeply and began to walk away. Courtney raised her arm in the air and waved it slightly.

"Hey, Noah!"

Noah turned around to face her, his face filled with sadness. "What?"

"Why do you need to talk to Cody so bad?" the former CIT questioned.

"I need to clear things up with him." was the last thing he said before running back to the hotel.

Cody left with Izzy and Bridget to go somewhere. He could understand Izzy going with him, but Bridget? What role did she play in this entire thing? Did she know about Cody as well as Izzy? He shook his head and groaned. He desperately needed to talk to Cody and tell him that he was so sorry. He had to make things right with him. And knowing Izzy, he won't be back until late tonight. She's probably taking him out to get his mind off of things. Noah reached his room and opened the door finding the least person he'd expect there.

"What the hell do you want?" he questioned stepping into his room and glaring at the person sitting on his bed with a devious grin on their face.

~*,*~

**Justin's P.O.V**

I walked out of elevator and walked down the hall to the suite that Chris stayed in and stood in front of his door. I wanted answers dammit. He probably knew fully well that Noah and Cody were together. I mean he was the host of the show, and I know he loves snooping into the lives of others, so he should know...right?

Right.

I raised my hand and knocked on his door. I waited a few moments for him to answer the door. When there was no answer after the first thirty seconds, I knocked again, this time louder. Still no answer. I groaned in slight frustration and knocked again. A lot louder and harder. I had no time to be playing games. It was because of Chris that I got into a fight with Noah. Then again, I played a huge part in that too...but Chris could've at least told him!

Growing more irritated by the second, I hit the door harder nearly breaking it off the hinges.

"Chris! Open this door!" I shouted.

"Hey, hey! Hands off my door King Kong!"

I spun around seeing Chris McClain standing there with a water bottle in his hand. He glared at me as he shoved his hand into his pocket fishing for his room keys. Once he had them, he unlocked the door and stepped in tossing his keys on his dresser near the door.

I walked in closing the door behind me. I looked around his room and noticed the huge queen sized bed sitting in the middle of the room with blue silk like sheets across it, a lot of pillows covering the head of the bed. A silver canopy hung over the bed. My eyes wandered and looked at the big bay window that opened and lead out to a balcony. Sitting on the balcony was a table and a few chairs around it. I looked around a bit more and noticed that his dresser was near his door, and his bathroom was just across the room.

My eyes found Chris sitting down on the bed with his water in hand, drinking it. I groaned and walked closer to him. The dark haired host looked up at me with a questioning look. He took a few more drinks from his bottled water and then twisted the cap back on.

"Can I help you?" he asked looking at me before stifling a laugh. "What the hell happened to your face?"

I groaned and gently held my nose. "I got into a fight with Noah." I said narrowing my eyes on him.

Chris smirked and looked at my nose for a bit, before meeting eyes with me. "You got into a fight with Noah?" he asked with amusement held in his voice. "How did that happen?" he asked placing a hand to his chin rubbing it.

"How it happened? Well he blew a gasket after finding me in bed with Cody." I say with a sly grin.

I watched as his eyes grew wide with shock. "You slept with Cody?" he practically shouted.

I laughed and shook my head. "No. Noah caught me holding Cody in bed. Cody was crying so I walked in on him and decided to comfort him. Noah finds us, we start arguing and some things were said and we got into a fight. Which results to this." I say pointing to my nose.

"He broke it?"

I nodded. "Yeah, but Duncan put it back into place." I said with a groan.

"Uh-huh." he said standing up, walking over to the window, opening it and walking out onto the balcony. "So, you came to my room just to tell me that you and Noah got into a fight?" he questioned, leaning against the balcony looking directly at me.

I shook my head and stepped out onto the balcony and stood a few feet away from him.

"No, I came here to get answers." I say.

Chris shrugged his shoulders and nodded. "Well, shoot." he said waving his hand out, as if telling to go ahead.

"Did you know that Noah and Cody being boyfriends?" I ask sternly.

I wasn't going to leave here with my questions unanswered. Chris really did have a lot of explaining to do. I looked at him and watched as a sly grin made its way upon his face. I narrowed my eyes and already knew that he was up to no good. Then again, what the hell am I thinking? Chris was known to be up to no good.

"Yes. I did know." he said with a small chuckle. "Guess I forgot to tell you that part." he said with a fake surprised look. "Whoops."

I growled and clenched my fists. "What do you mean 'whoops'? I got my nose broken because you 'forgot' to tell me that Cody and Noah were dating!" I shouted.

He held his hands up in defense and chuckled nervously. "Hey, hey. Calm down alright?" he placed his hands down and placed them in his pocket. "At least you figured it out sooner, rather than later." he shrugged his shoulders and rolled his eyes. "No big deal."

"No big deal? Dammit Chris, do you know how much harder it's going to be for me to make out with Cody, now that Noah's going to be all super-protective-boyfriend over him?" I asked tilting my head to the side.

"You'll figure it out. You're a smart kid. You do the math." he said pushing up off the balcony edge and walked past me, into the bedroom.

I stared after him and watched as he pulled off his shirt and tossed it into a nearby hamper. I raised a brow and watched him.

"What are you doing?" I asked walking back into the room.

"Going to take a soothing bath. Unless you care to watch, I suggest you get the hell out so I can do this in peace." he said unlatching his belt and slipping out of his pants.

My eyes widened and I walked rushed over to the door, opening it and walking out shutting the door behind me. I stood on the outside of his door and I could hear the manic of a host laughing at my actions. Rolling my eyes, I walked away and over to the elevators. I had to think of something to do. Considering Noah would want to be with Cody...wait, after that fight, I highly doubt that Cody would want anything to do with Noah!

A large grin plastered itself across my face as the doors to the elevator opened. Maybe things would go smoothly for me if I just played my cards right.

* * *

a/n: honestly, i don't feel so confident about this chapter...the fight scene seemed so iffy! i had to keep changing it over and over, just to see it it would fit...and the part where i dunno...this chapter to me was just eh...but i have to say that i do like how the fight/argument scene came out..  
i think my favorite part is where Duncan came in and talked to Justin. =)  
well, i'd love to hear from you guys! :D  
~MizzRawr :)


	11. Oh it is SO on!

**A/N: **So i decided that i might or might not continue this story... lately I've been feeling very iffy about it. and i was wondering, if you the readers, want me to keep this going or just stop it cold turkey. Say what you feel in either a Review or shoot me a PM voicing your thoughts...  
but in the meantime, enjoy the chapter!  
~MizzRawr :)

* * *

Cody sat across both Izzy and Bridget in a booth a local family restaurant. The girls have been staring at him intently for quite some time. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat under their gaze. After he left Noah and Justin in his room, he ran out and accidentally ran into Izzy and Bridget who were talking about Geoff and his recent party. Automatically, Izzy knew something was wrong. That also could be because he had tears streaming down his face, his cheeks were red from his angry outburst towards Noah and his eyes were red and puffy from crying. Bridget went into motherly mode, and began asking him what happened, while Izzy grabbed his arm and pulled him out to the gates where they walked out and out to the limo sitting in front. Bridget ran after them, saying how she wouldn't leave Cody in the state he's in. The three climbed into the limo and began driving around the town aimlessly while Cody explained everything that happened to him. Once he was finished, Bridget opted that they go and eat something. So they stopped at a small local restaurant, called Jimmy's Taste.

Now, the girls just sat there silently sat there and looked at him. He wondered how long they were going to keep that up. A waiter walked by and asked if they would like to have anything to drink. Izzy and Bridget both ordered some sort of fruity smoothie. The waiter looked at Cody, waiting for his answer. He glanced down at the menu and scanned over what was there for him to drink. He looked back up at the waiter and ordered an Orange soda. The waiter nodded and walked off to get their drinks. Izzy leaned forward and laced her fingers together, setting them on top of the tabletop. She stared into Cody's baby blue eyes.

"So Cody, you and Noah got into a huge argument, after he caught you and Justin sleeping together."

Cody winced slightly and nodded his head in reply.

"You make it sounds like they had sex, Izzy." Bridget said looking at the red head with a wary look in her eyes.

Izzy looked at her and rolled her eyes. "Oh please, you know that that's how Noah must have saw it. But in all reality, the two were fully clothed and laying with one another." she looked back at Cody who was playing with the silverware in front of him. "Now tell me Cody, do you think that you should dump Noah?"

"Izzy!" Bridget exclaimed.

Izzy looked at her again and held up a finger to her lips, signaling for her to shut up. She looked back at Cody. "Well?"

Cody slumped in his seat and stared down at the table before looking at Izzy. "I don't want to break up with him..." he said softly. Cody sighed deeply and leaned forward, placing his head into his hands. "I told you both how he left me and all that. And how bad I felt." the girls nodded their heads in response. "Well, I saw that Noah must have just gotten jealous...but he had no right to be jumping to conclusions like he did!" he said hitting the table earning a few looks in his direction. A blush crept up to his face and he looked around muttering a few sorry's before looking back at Izzy and Bridget. "Then Justin had to open his mouth and start saying stupid shit, talking about how he doesn't think Noah should be with me, yadda yadda." he said waving his hand around.

Bridget moved a bit in her seat before looking at Cody with a curious look. "Cody have you ever thought that Justin just might have a crush on you?" she asked tilting her head just slightly.

Cody looked at her astonished and then laughed lightly. "No way! He's just a really good friend who cares." he said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Izzy frowned and shook her head. "She has a point Cody." he shot her a confused and slightly hurt look. "Justin just might have a thing for you." she said taking her hair-tie and pulling her hair back into a ponytail.

Cody shook his head in disbelief. "No. That can't be true." he said with another small laugh. When he noticed that neither girl said or did anything, but kept the frown on their faces, his smile died down. "You guys can't be serious."

"Think about it, Cody." Bridget started. "First he says that you shouldn't be with Noah, implies that you need someone better than him, and ends up fighting Noah. Because honestly Cody, they were both fighting over you. I don't care how you look at it, both boys were fighting because they want you."

"That' can't be-"

"True? Well it is. Come on. Haven't you noticed the looks Justin's been giving you for the past few days? Possibly weeks?" Izzy said cutting him off.

"No, I haven't..." he said softly. "But that doesn't mean he's interested in me!"

Izzy and Bridget both sighed at their failed attempt to tell him that Justin had a thing for him. Izzy shook her head and leaned back in her seat letting her head rest on the cushions of the booth the three sat in. She let out a frustrated small scream and ran her hands over her face. Both Cody and Bridget, looked at the girl wondering if she was alright. Izzy loved Cody but, damn he was not so good at realizing that people liked him! The red headed girl lifted her head back down and noticed that their drinks had arrived. She took a sip of her smoothie and sighed deeply.

"Okay, let's just talk about something else..." she offered looking between the two of them.

"Why?" the other female questioned.

"Because, this is frustrating. If Cody can't see that Justin likes him, we can't force the fact that he does, if he doesn't believe it's true." Izzy said gesturing her hand at a confused Cody.

Bridget sighed and nodded, taking a small sip of her smoothie. "You're right."

Cody sighed and laid his head in the palm of his hand. He played with the straw in his drink and stared at the ice as it swirled around in the glass cup. Were there really signs that Justin liked him? He was only a friend right? So he shouldn't be so worried about anything, correct? Then why did he have this strange feeling in the pit of his stomach that both girls were right? He groaned softly to himself and rubbed his forehead in thought. So many questions swarmed his mind and yet, he couldn't come up with any answers. If Justin did like him, there would be complete obvious signs...right?

Right!

~*,*~

The three friends came back to the resort around ten at night. Having roamed around the city for a bit looking around at the different things that were waiting to be seen. Cody, exhausted, made his way to his bedroom. When he walked in, turning on the lights he spotted a letter sitting upon his bed. His head tilted to the side as he shut the door with his feet and made his way to the bed picking up the letter. The brunette scanned over the envelope and saw his name neatly printed across the front. His eyebrow raised with curiosity as he opened the envelope pulling out the letter.

_Cody,_

_I wanted to say that I'm sorry about earlier and for saying those things towards Noah. I know right now you're not happy with either of us...but I was hoping that I make it up to you. Will you go out to lunch with me? I promise to try and make everything up to you. Please consider my offer. You can take as long as you like to think over my proposal. Call me when you have your answer. _

Cody noticed the number at the bottom of the letter and then finished the letter.

_Again, I'm sorry for earlier. Hope you can forgive me? _

_-Justin _

Cody sighed and set the note on the night stand next to his bed and strips down to his boxers. He walked over to his dresser and grabbed his baby blue pajama pants and matching top. With a yawn, Cody turned off his lights and crawled into his bed.

* * *

_Hopefully, tomorrow won't be as difficult as today..._ Cody thought before shutting his eyes and falling asleep.

"_What the hell do you want?" he questioned stepping into his room and glaring at the person sitting on his bed with a devious grin on their face. _

_The person stood up as Noah walked further into the room, closing the door behind him. The two stared at each other and the stranger grinned deviously. Noah growled, not up for any games at the moment. _

"_Answer my damn question." Noah said moving to his computer desk and sitting down, turning his laptop on. _

"_I came to ask a few questions...and possibly make a proposal." the person stated._

_Noah could hear the smirk in their voice and turned in his seat to give a cold steady stare at the other. _

"_Don't fuck with me right now, Chris." the brunette said in a low growl. _

"_Oh, I cam for just the opposite." The show host explained. _

_Noah raised a brow in question and looked him up and down before replying. "Talk away." he said too exhausted for any kind of insult. _

_Chris leaned against the computer desk, looking at Noah with a grin playing upon his lips. "I know that Justin likes Cody." At this statement Noah grimaced and his hands tightened into fists. Chris glanced at his hands and his grin grew wider. "And since I know that you have this big thing with Cody, I was just curious if you'd be willing to compete against Justin for Cody's love." _

_Noah's eyes widened. Chris wanted him to what? "Excuse me? You want me to compete against Justin?" _

"_For Cody's love, yes." Chris said again. He looked at Noah and watched his expression change from slight anger to thoughtful. "And there are no rules, so you're free to do anything without any kind complaints." the older man said with a devious look on his face._

_At this Noah's face brightened, and smiled a smile so scary it made Chris shudder. Noah looked up to the ceiling. He could secretly fuck with the older teen as he made his way closer to Cody. Though first he had to apologize for his actions. Then after that he would be at Cody's side 24/7. And if Justin got in his way, he could simply and subtly send the male to his downfall. He liked the idea. Noah looked back at Chris and nodded his head. _

"_Alright. Fine, I'll do it." he finally said. _

_Chris clapped his hands together and smiled slyly. "Splendid." he said trying to hold back his small excitement. _

_Chris patted the young teen on his back before making his way to the door and leaving. Should he really be getting in the middle of a love triangle? Why yes. Yes he should. Chris laughed and made his way down the hallway. Noah heard his laughter and sat still until the menacing host was no longer heard. He grinned and leaned back into his chair, staring up at the ceiling thoughtfully. _

Having a free chance to secretly fuck with Justin, was the best thing to come. He couldn't possibly stand the idea of Justin being near what is his. Noah was actually quite glad that Chris had came to him. The teen sat at the small bar on the island in the middle of the pool and sipped on some fruity drink that Sadie had given him. He closed his eyes and began to plan how he was going to approach Cody.

Different scenario's played out in his head, and all of them ended up with him failing miserably. Noah let out a groan of frustration. Maybe going to talk to Cody was harder than he had thought. Fuck.

"What are you thinking of to make you groan?"

Noah's eyes shot open and he spun to look at the person sitting next to him in one of the bar stools. He stared at the younger peach toned, brunette as he ordered a orange soda. Why was Cody over here? Not that Noah wasn't glad that the boy had decided to actually talk to him after their argument yesterday, but so soon? His eyes looked at over Cody as he took a long drink of his soda from the yellow straw placed into the cup. His eyes were closed, letting his lashes fall onto his soft skin. His hair fell over his eyebrows and almost reaching his closed eyes.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Cody asked a small nervous laugh coming from him.

Noah searched his brain to find something to say. Something that won't make him sound like an idiot. Anything! "Why are you talking to me?" smooth Noah. Real smooth.

Cody looked at his cup for a moment and sighed softly. "Look, I'm sorry for yelling at you yesterday Noah...I really am." he said looking back up at him.

Noah placed his hand on Cody's knee and looked him in his blue eyes. "Don't be. I'm the one who should be apologizing. Instead of handling the situation like a mature person, I blew my top and lost my temper. I hurt Justin," Not that he cared about that bastard. "but I hurt you the most. And I shouldn't be hurting the person care about a lot." he said taking his free hand and stroking the side of Cody's face. "I'm sorry." he whispered.

Cody looked at Noah, with teary glossy eyes. He bit his lip to keep himself from crying. He nodded his head a sign that he accepted his apology and leaned forward gently pressing his lips to Noah's. Noah smiled weakly, and kissed him back, feeling a tear fall onto his hand. He used his thumb and brushed the tear away. The two broke apart and stared into the other's eyes.

"How about we go and get a bite to eat. My treat." Noah offered, smiling gently.

Cody nodded his head. "Yeah...yeah, that sounds good."

Noah pulled away and stood up. As he stood up he heard a loud squeal and his head turned to Sadie, who was blushing while holding her hands to mouth in a happy manner. Both he and Cody stared at the girl confused as to why she was squealing.

"What is wrong with you?" Noah asked confused.

"You two look so adorable together!" she said bouncing slightly.

Noah looked at Cody and watched as his face went from normal to a deep rouge. He sighed deeply and took the boy's hand and led them off the island. "You have fucking issues, Ms. Piggy." he grumbled heading towards the gates of the resort.

Cody giggled lightly and looked up at Noah who's face was scowling a bit, with a light shade of red painting his cheeks.

From across the pool side, Justin sat in one of the lounging chairs with an angry expression set on his face. He hadn't planned for Noah and Cody to make up so soon! Now his plan is backfiring. He made sure that he left his invite on Cody's bed, how could the small brunette so willingly crawl back to Noah? He growled and gripped the water bottle he held in his hands, crushing it. No matter, he was going to make sure that he got Cody to himself soon enough. He was going to make sure of it.

* * *

**A/N: **i had to throw in something for Cody. he seemed a little left out. so i gave him his own scene! :) you welcome Cody! :D  
though this chapter, I'm very iffy about. i dunno what it is with me lately.  
Like i said in the top A/N, should i continue or stop?  
your choice!  
Love you all! 3  
~MizzRawr :)


	12. Love, Dinner and Revenge

A/N: I would love to thank every single person who has reviewed and urged me to keep this story going i hadn't realized how many of you actually love this story! :D it makes me cry tears of joy! so i would love to give thanks to;  
_Ralyena Starrling_*_WordWarrior192_*_Mrs. Scott Kennedy_*_Yellow Sunflower_*_haus of gaga_*_kaatiieelove_  
you guys said i should continue this story and i am! i really do appreciate it. you all are amazing! if i knew you in real life I'd bake cookies for you all...but since i can't here's a virtual cookie! *hands you all cookies* :D  
As for the story! i have put a little something special, for you guys to have! read to find out!  
Enjoy!  
~Mizz Rawr :D

* * *

Noah and Cody sat on the couch in the media room, watching a movie. Well it was more like the two were making out while the movie watched them. Noah was leaned over Cody kissing from his lips to his neck, hearing the younger male moan under him made him grin. His lips found the soft skin of Cody's neck and began to suck and bite on the sensitive area. Cody closed his eyes and let out a soft moan as Noah bit and sucked on his neck. he ran his hands through Noah's hair and raised his body up to his rubbing his growing erection against Noah's. A small smile made its way across his face when he heard the older brunette groan in appreciation.

Noah pulled away from Cody's neck and looked at him as a tan hand ran up his shirt. Cody shivered at the contact and kept his eyes locked with Noah's. He shivered and stifled a moan as his finger tweaked his nipple, causing it to harden under his touch. Everything that Noah did to him was felt so different. As though every sexual touch seems as though he's never felt it before. With Noah he felt safe. _This is how it's suppose to be..._ He thought to himself.

Cody let out a loud moan when his boyfriend began to rub their erections together, causing such a friction, it caused for him to squirm and move his own hips with Noah's. For some reason, it wasn't enough. Cody wanted more contact. _Much_ more contact.

He placed his hand on Noah's chest and stopped him, causing Noah to give him a questioned look.

"Something wrong?" he asked panting slightly.

Cody blushed deeply and nervously began to undo the buttons on his pants. Noah raised an eyebrow at this and watched him with curiosity. Cody wiggled out of his pants and pulled them down to his ankles. His blush grew deeper as he lifted his face to look at Noah. He noted the surprised expression on the boys' face; shock and/or surprised. Probably both.

Noah cleared his throat to clear the silence between them.

"Cody," he swallowed hard and refrained himself from jumping the boy. "What are you doing?" he asked slowly feeling himself harden seeing Cody's erection stand before him.

Cody sat up on his elbows and bit his lip slightly. "I-I want more contact between us..." he said in a small whisper.

Noah blinked a few times and processed what Cody had just said to him and chuckled lightly to himself. The young boy was being bold. Doing such a thing in the media room where _anyone_ could walk in. Normally he would be concerned a bit by such an action, but right now, Noah didn't give a fuck. Cody was willing to do something like _this_ in a public place_. _How was he suppose to turn such an offer down? He began to undo the belt to his pants and slide that off, tossing the leather material to the side. His fingers worked on the buttons of his pants and then slipped them through the material of his boxers and pulled both of them down at the same time, sliding both to his ankles.

Cody watched Noah and bit his lip. _He looks so damn sexy!_ That was the only thought that Cody could process right now. He eyed Noah and watched as he finished sliding his pants and boxers off. His eyes locked with Noah's as the tanner boy laid back onto him and rubbed their erections together. Shocks of electricity shot through him as, Noah's strong hand wrapped around both of their cocks. Cody's body shivered with pleasure and he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck.

"That feels...s-so good..." Cody moaned moving in time with Noah's hand and the move of his hips.

Noah moaned in response and captured Cody's lips with his own, sliding his tongue into his mouth. His tongue moved around the wet caverns of the boys' mouth tasting him. He was always so sweet. No matter what he ate, in the end he tasted so sweet. Noah loved it. He rubbed against Cody and moved his hand a bit faster. Feeling Cody shiver and squirm under him, while he called out his name in sensual moans was everything to send him over the edge. He had to refrain himself from cumming so soon.

Grunts and moans filled the room as the two boys committed such sinful pleasures. Hands grabbed hair, tongues collided with one another, moans were being elicited, and bodies moved against the other. Cody held onto Noah tightly as he moved faster. He body quivered and his head fell back onto the couch they laid on as he released himself all over his stomach and Noah's hand.

"Noah!" he nearly screamed.

"Fuck, Cody..." Noah grunted and gave one last final move of his hips before he came.

Noah fell on top of Cody, the two of them panting hard. They laid there for a few minutes until they could soon catch their breaths. Noah looked at Cody and kissed him softly. Cody smiled into the kiss. It was sweet and gentle. Noah pulled away and kissed his love on the cheek.

Noah so badly wanted to tell Cody that he loved him. Though he wondered if it was to soon to declare something like to him. After everything that they've been through he truly wondered if right now was the right time. He sighed to himself and smiled. _Maybe another time would be better..._ He thought to himself.

Cody looked at him confused and saw the thoughtful expression on Noah's face. Was he about to say something? He tilted his head to the side slightly in slight confusion. He saw the tan male smile and Cody smiled in return, though he didn't know exactly what they were smiling about. Then again, did it really matter?

"We should get dressed, and clean up." Noah said sitting up and reaching over and grabbing a few tissues that sat on the small table in front of them.

Cody watched and did the same thing, taking the tissue and dabbing off the sticky liquid substance. He scrunched up his face in disgust. Having to clean up semen was probably the most grossed thing he had to. A small groan escaped his lips as he stood up to walk over to the trash can. Forgetting about his pants being around his ankles, once he took a step he fell face first to the ground.

Noah heard the loud noise and jumped in surprise. He turned around finishing putting his belt on and saw Cody laying face first on the floor. He let out a short laugh and went over to help Cody up. He brought Cody up to his feet and then sat him down on the couch.

"Forget that you had pants around your ankles?" Noah asked with a smirk playing upon his lips.

Cody blushed in embarrassment and stared at him pouting. "Yes I did."

"Next time, I suggest that you pull them up before you go walking around anywhere."

Cody chuckled and began to pull his pants up. "Shut up, Noah."

Noah laughed and spotted the dirty tissue laying on the ground, where Cody had fell. He shook his head figuring that the boy was going to throw away his trash, and took upon himself to do it instead. He walked back over to Cody and plopped himself down next to his small brunette.

Cody looked at him and smiled. "What do you want to do now?" he asked shifting his body to face Noah's. He brought his hand up and began to play with Noah's soft hair.

Noah glanced at his hand and chuckled. He looked at Cody and smiled. "How about we go and eat something."

"Alright. But can we eat here at the resort? I don't feel like moving around much." he said with a small pout.

Noah laughed and kissed him once before standing to his feet. "Alright, come on." he said holding his hand out.

Cody smiled and gladly took Noah's hand. The two of them walked out of the media room and made their way down to the cafeteria. Noah smiled and then he got to thinking. It's been a few days since the little incident that happened between Cody, Justin and himself. Things between Cody and him have cooled and the two are now happy with one another. Even though things seemed perfect and alright. Although, something just didn't fit right with Noah. He knew for a fact that Justin isn't one to just give up and move on, and neither was he. The thought has been itching at Noah for quite some time. And quite frankly, the brunette grew tired of it. Something was bound to happen, and he knew it!

He groaned softly to himself as they entered the cafeteria. He looked around and noted that Justin was nowhere in sight. He sighed softly in relief and went into the line, ordering a salad for himself and watched as Cody ordered a pizza and a soft pretzel. He smiled at the younger boy, and wrapped his arm around his waist.

Cody blushed at Noah's sudden action and looked up at him to see that he was staring up at the menu. He smiled at him and rested his head against the tan teen's shoulder. The two waited for their order and once they received it, they took a seat down by a window, giving a view of the pool.

Noah smiled as Cody looked out the window and took a bite of his leaned forward slightly as he ate his food. _Things couldn't get any better._ He thought to himself, taking another bite of his salad. _Cody and I just finished have a sweet time together, no Justin in sight and it's just Cody and I. Yep. Things seemed to be turning up. _He thought closing his eyes as he chewed.

"Hey Cody."

Noah's eyes snapped open at the sound of that voice. He didn't even have to look up to know it was Justin. A small low growl came from him and he could feel both pairs of eyes on him. Now of all times, Justin had to come by. Just fucking ruin his peaceful moment. Noah looked up from his salad and his eyes met devious ones.

"Noah..." Cody said in a slight warning tone.

Ignoring Cody's warning, he cleared his throat and sat up a bit straighter. "Have you come here to another broken nose?" he asked casually.

"Noah!" Cody said in a more pleading tone.

Justin looked at him and raised his hands. "It's alright Cody." he looked back at Noah and let out a heavy sigh. "Look, I'm sorry about the other day. The things I said were wrong. And I apologize for it." he said with a serious look on his face.

Noah looked at him with wide eyes. _Was he really apologizing to him? _"Excuse me?" he asked appalled.

"I'm apologizing, Noah." he ground out.

"No fucking way. This must be some sort of sick joke." he scoffed.

Cody lightly kicked him from under the table. "Noah. He's apologizing. Be a little nicer." he looked up at Justin and smiled. "I forgive you." he looked at Noah as though telling him to do the same.

Noah groaned at the look Cody was giving him and then turned to Justin. "You're...forgiven." he mumbled.

Justin looked at Noah and smiled at him. Noah could have sworn he saw a mischievous glint in his eyes. He growled and narrowed his eyes on him. Justin then turned back to Cody and smiled sweetly.

"How about I treat you both to dinner tonight?" he asked with a hopeful look in his eyes.

Cody smiled and laughed lightly. "Sure! Why not?"

Noah shot him a look and tilted his head to the side in confusion mixed with anger. Cody shook his head at him and then looked back at Justin as he began to talk once more.

"Great! Um, I'll meet you both out by the gates around eight tonight. Sound good?" he said flashing a toothy smile.

Cody nodded. "Yeah."

"Awesome. See you both then."

Both Cody and Noah watched as Justin left he cafeteria. Noah turned back to Cody and clenched his teeth.

"What the hell were you thinking?" he asked. "Do you honestly want to go to dinner with that guy?"

Cody sighed and took a sip of his drink. "Noah, he apologized and it would only be appropriate to just agree to go to dinner with him." he said shrugging his shoulders. "Besides, maybe he actually wants to be nice to us." he said taking a bite of his pizza.

"Or he's planning something." Noah said looking out the window with a scowl over his features.

"Noah. You forgave him." he whined.

Noah's attention was brought back to Cody and groaned leaning forward slightly. "That doesn't mean that I trust him Cody." he said clenching his hands into fists.

Cody stared at him for a moment before sighing deeply. "Fine."

~*,*~

Justin, Noah and Cody sat at the restaurant Justin picked out, laughing. Surprisingly things were going great. Justin hasn't made a come on to Cody all night so far. Possibly, the conceited teen has figured out that Cody was his and that his chances are slim to none. Noah smiled and leaned back in the booth they sat in as he sipped on his soda. Cody sat next to him talking animatedly to Justin about how he and Izzy became so close to each other. It was a wild story actually. Noah loved hearing it, mainly because Cody looked so damn cute explaining it.

"...And then, Izzy tried getting to swing this vine, how she got the vine, I have no clue!" he laughed along with Justin before continuing. "Then when I got on the vine and swung, it snapped and I fell flat on my ass into the pool!"

Justin laughed and shook his head. "She's crazy. I have to say that."

Cody nodded taking a long drink from his soda before biting his lip slightly. He looked up at the both of the older teen's, then stood up. "I'll be right back. Gonna use the bathroom." he said then leaving the two of them alone together.

Noah watched him leave and chuckled softly. "Him and Izzy are-"

"Cody's mine." Justin interrupted.

Noah blinked a few times, wondering if he heard Justin correctly. "Excuse me?"

"Cody, is mine." Justin repeated.

Noah looked around him and then looked back at Justin with a dark glare. He just knew that Justin was up to something! There was absolutely no way he could have been this nice without something up his sleeve. Noah leaned forward and stared Justin challengingly in the eyes.

"Look here you little fuck," he hissed. "You fucking touch Cody and I swear to God, I'll do more than last time."

Justin raised his hands and feigned fear. "Oh, I'm so scared." he laughed and leaned in to Noah. "Please, Noah. I don't give a fuck what you say. You do something and I'll tell Cody you came at me first, with some crazy theory that I was after him."

"You fucking are!" he hissed a bit louder.

Justin laughed once again and shook his head. "Cody doesn't know that. And from the display I got from earlier today in the cafeteria, Cody seems to be more on my side than yours when I'm involved." he said grinning deviously.

"Whatever it is your planning, you're not getting away with it." Noah growled.

"Noah, I'm getting away with it right now." he said leaning back in his seat. "Cody is going to end up in my bed very soon."

"You-!" Noah growled leaning forward.

"I'm back!" Cody said cheerily.

Justin smiled brightly and waved at Cody. "Glad to have you back!"

Noah glared at Justin and grabbed his glass. He had every right to toss the glass cup at Justin's fucking head. He glared at him darkly. _Cody is going to end up in my bed very soon._ No. No he wasn't. Anger flowed through every vein in Noah's body right now. He was so high on adrenaline, he hadn't noticed that he was squeezing his cup so hard that it shattered in his hand.

Cody shrieked and jumped in his seat. He stood up quickly to get the glass off of him and then turned to Noah with a frightened look on his face.

"Noah!" he shouted. "Are you okay?"

Noah ignored his shouts of concern and kept his eyes locked on Justin. He growled darkly and saw the smirk crawl up on the other teen's face before he turned to Cody, pretending to be concerned and began shouting for someone to come and help them. Noah watched and then felt a strong pang of pain shoot through his entire hand. He winced and looked down at his hand, seeing the large pieces of glass stuck in it. He hissed in pain and watched as blood began to cover his hand, and drip onto the table.

He could feel eyes on him and he looked up seeing Justin staring at him with a mischievous look on his face. He watched as his eyes darted over to Cody as the young boy stood up going over to one of the workers. Noah watched as he licked his lips then turn back to him and mouth the word; _mine. _

At this Noah clenched sending the pieces of glass deeper into his hand. He didn't care. Only thing he could was anger right now.

"I fucking hate you..." he growled, glaring at Justin.

Justin just shrugged and stood up going over to Cody and began to talk to him. He slid his hand onto his back and began to rub it. He glanced back at Noah as his hand brushed over the young boy's behind.

Noah shook his head in disbelief and closed his eyes clenching his teeth. He stood to his feet and began to walk out of the restaurant. If had stayed in there any longer, he would have lashed out at Justin with a fork. He didn't care if his hand was bleeding. Or if it had large shards of glass in it. He had to get away.

Words couldn't describe how much he hated Justin at the moment. He was going to make sure that that bastard got what he deserved.

* * *

A/N: whoa snaps! Justin is telling Noah that he's going to sleep with Cody? what's going to happen next? BUM BUM BUM! haha hope you all loved it! :)  
you know after this chapter, i feel a lot better about this story. and the many many reviews i received telling me that they loved the story and want me to keep going! you guys really inspire me to keep going!  
**I LOVE YOU ALL!** :D  
Peace&Love!  
~Mizz Rawr :D


	13. Realization and More Drama

A/N: wooow...been a while since i last updated huh? lol school has been a pain, but by keeping up grades and all I'm able to continue writing this up! :) so although it's been a while this chapter is full of some goodness. I'm glad you guys are still reading this story, even after like EVER! Dx Enjoy!  
~MizzRawr :)

* * *

Cody finished talking to the manager and then turned around to look at Noah and his eyes widened noticing that his boyfriend wasn't there. He frantically scanned over the restaurant for his boyfriend and yet he didn't succeed. Panic began to take over Cody and he looked at Justin who was explaining to one of police members what had happened. He grabbed Justin's arm and pulled him to look at him.

"Where did Noah go?" he hissed with worried eyes.

Justin looked back at the booth Noah was once in and then back at Cody. "Is he in the bathroom?" he asked, knowing full well that Noah had left.

Cody quickly let go of Justin and ran to the mens bathroom. He burst through the door and began to look under every stall in search for Noah. When all the stalls were empty he walked out and went back to where the officers and medic team were. Justin looked at him with raised brows, silently questioning if he was found or not. Cody just shook his head and stared down at the ground, trying to think of where Noah might have gone. A red trail caught his eye and he tilted his head. The red trail was blood. Hie eyes widened when he saw where that trail lead to. The door. Without thinking twice, Cody ran out the door and began kept his eyes on the ground following the bloody dripped trail. The street lights made it easier for him to see the darkly coated droplets on the ground.

Worry and confusion washed over Cody as he walked, following the trail. He was worried about Noah and why he would run away from something like this when his hand is in terrible condition. And what confused him the most is how when he came back to the table, he was staring at Justin as though he wanted to kill him. Now, Cody knew that Noah didn't like the other teen, but the look in those brown eyes and it was certain that Noah seriously thought about killing Justin. The main question was, why? What had Justin said or done to make Noah so angry?

A sigh passed the brunette's lips as the trail of blood stopped. Cody's eyes flickered up and he looked around him. He looked up and down the sidewalk he was on in search for his Noah. He was nowhere to be seen. He noticed a dark haired person sitting at a bus stop and squinted his eyes trying to make out who the person might be. Cody looked both ways as he ran across the street towards the bus stop in hopes that the person sitting there was Noah. He got across and walked closer to the bus stop casually and leaned against the sign. His eyes gazed over to the person sitting down and noticed the crimson color covering their hand. His eyes widened. That person was Noah! He rushed over by the boy's side and grabbed his shoulder's making him face him.

"Are you okay?" he questioned.

Startled, Noah looked at the person grabbing him, with high annoyance and anger, then realized that it was Cody and felt that subside slowly. He shrugged Cody off of him and nodded his head, although he was lying. Cody looked at his hand seeing that the shards of glass had been picked out and that he was holding his hand close to him.

"We have to get you to the hospital Noah!" he exclaimed standing up, pulling on the sleeve of Noah's shirt to get him to stand also.

Noah looked up at him and shook his head. "I'm fine. I can just bandage it up on my own." he said calmly, no matter how bad the pain in his hand was.

Cody looked at him skeptically and shook his head. "Your hand is bleeding really bad and you think that you're going to be just fine?" he shook his head and used all the strength he had to pull Noah to his feet. "I don't think so!"

Noah groaned and jerked his arm away from Cody giving him an annoyed stare. "I said no, Cody." he said coldly. "I don't need to go to the hospital, when the shit they're going to do me, I can simply do on my own." he said holding his head with his clean hand and sighing.

Cody looked at him with a slightly hurt expression and looked over Noah's features. "Noah, what happened when I went to the bathroom?" He asked softly.

Noah looked at Cody out of the corner of his eyes and groaned not wanting to talk to about it with Cody. Just remembering the words Justin had told made his blood boil with anger. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of it trying to calm himself down. He didn't want to tell Cody but at the same time he wanted to so he can be prepared. The only worry in his mind was Cody not believing him. He groaned in frustration and shook his head dropping his hand to his side.

"Nothing. Justin and I just talked and things got out of hand. That's all." Noah said looking anywhere but straight in Cody's eyes.

_He's lying to me._ Cody thought to himself. He looked at Noah and watched as the other male stared up into the sky. He sighed to himself and shook his head. He knew that there was more to it than just that. His eyes stared down at the ground and then felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He fished his phone out and saw that it was Justin calling. He stepped away from Noah and answered the call.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Did you find Noah?" he asked sounding concerned.

"Yeah, I did. I'm just going to call a cab and head back to the resort."

"Don't. I'll come and pick you guys up and take you back if you want." he offered.

Cody glanced back at Noah and saw him looking at him with a raised eyebrow, then shaking his head turning away. The small brunette sighed and looked up at the sky. "No, it's alright Justin. Don't waste your gas." he said closing his eyes.

"Don't worry about it, Cody. Where are you guys at?"

Cody hesitated before answering, then remembered that he didn't have any money to pay for a cab. He sighed in defeat and told Justin where they were at.

"Alright. I'll be there in a few minutes. Stay there."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

Cody sighed hanging up his phone and placing it back in his pocket. He turned back to Noah and saw the annoyed expression written on his face. He grimaced slightly and walked over to him.

"Justin's coming to pick us up." he announced.

Noah didn't say anything but grinded his teeth in anger and looked up towards the sky. He shouldn't be mad with Cody, or seem like he's mad with him. It was Justin who made him have homicidal thoughts. Only he could make Noah seem so dark and dangerous. If he even attempted to do the things going through his mind, he'd be in jail for it. He had to calm himself. None of this was Cody's fault. He was only concerned for him. And that was one of the things he loved about the small brunette– he had a kind heart.

The honk of a horn drew him out of his thoughts and he looked at the car in front of the curb and watched as the tinted window roll down to reveal no one other than Justin. He tightened his hands into fists and winced as pain shot through his bloody hand. He groaned and gently rubbed it.

"Get in!" he said as Cody opened the door to the backseat and getting in.

"I'd rather be ran over by truck, than get into a car with you." he snapped glaring at the teen behind the wheel.

"You're going to get your hand infected if you don't get it treated man. Come on!" he urged.

"I'll catch a damn bus."

"Noah, please. Get in the car." Cody said poking his head out the car door to look at his boyfriend. "For me."

"Cody, I'll call Izzy or someone to come and get me." he said. He thought about what he just said and thought about the things that Justin could try to do to his Cody. He growled and marched over to the car. "On second thought, I'll take the ride." he said changing his mind.

Justin smirked when the back door shut. "Thought you would change your mind." he said looking in the rearview mirror at Noah, who glared back at him.

"Shut the fuck up and drive." he said in a low growl. So badly he wanted to reach forward and just wrap his hands around his neck and squeeze. But that would be considered wrong, wouldn't it? He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the window.

The next day, Noah spent most of his time to try and come with things to get Justin back. Things that didn't fall under the category of murder or things that could send him jail. He walked out of his shower and began to dry his hair with another towel. He looked at bandaged hand and remembered that were said to make him squeeze the cup so hard. He groaned shaking his head and sat on his bed. He hung head down and stared down at the floor in serious thought.

He could burn all of his clothes. Then it would be pretty obvious that there was something burning nearby. Taking away all of the products that seem to make Justin who he appeared to be? No, because then he could have someone go out and buy him more while he stayed in his room all day. What about food poisoning? There seemed to nothing wrong with that. He would be sick for about a week or so and that would give him enough time to be with Cody and get closer to the boy. The question was, where was he going to get something that could poison Justin for a short period of time?

"Hey Noah! You in there? I heard that you screwed your hand up by trying to be the Incredible Hulk last night!"

Noah's eyes looked at the door and a smirk crept up on his face. He stood up and walked over to the door, opening it coming face to face with the black and green haired punk, known as Duncan. Duncan saw the grin on his face and raised his brows in curiosity.

"What?" he asked looking him up and down.

"I have something to ask of you." the brunette said leaning against the door frame, folding his arms over his chest.

"Why is it that I have the feeling that I'm going to like what your about to say?" he said with a smirk across his features.

"Oh, your going to like it." he said with a grin.

~*,*~

Cody sat in Izzy's room with her and Bridget sitting on the bed while he sat in bear shaped chair. Bridget leaned against the wall behind her with her legs crossed Indian style. Izzy sat leaning against her bed frame and looked at Cody munching on a piece of beef jerky. To her it felt like every time they had these little chats there was something going on with Cody, and it appeared that she was his counselor. Somehow Bridget was now one too. Although Cody was like her little brother, she suspected that Bridget and him had some sort of friendship and she wants to help him out. That seemed so much like her.

"Okay, so what happened this time?" Bridget asked looking at her upset friend.

Cody shrugged his shoulders. "To be honest...I don't know." he said looking up from the bed to the both of the girls. "One moment everything's fine, I leave to use the bathroom, when I come back Noah's giving Justin the death glare, ends up crushing his cup in his hand and leaves." he ran his finger his fingers through his hair and shook his head. "It was confusing. Things were going perfectly fine until I left to use the bathroom. Justin and Noah seemed like things between them were fine. Then when I get back the hostility between was back like that!" he said snapping his fingers.

Izzy shook her head. "Shit went down." she said looking at Cody.

Cody gave her a knowing look. "I didn't know that." he snapped sarcastically.

Bridget raised her brows and held her hands up. "Okay okay, calm down." she said softly.

"Sorry." he apologized, sighing. "It's just that when Noah up and left without saying anything, and I found him he seemed so...angry, frustrated and annoyed."

"Well what do expect?" Izzy said taking a bite of her jerky. "Justin obviously said something that really got to Noah. And I mean _really_ got to Noah, Cody. We all know, that Noah hates Justin with a burning passion. So of course Justin would say something that would get Noah riled up and pissed with him." she said waving her arms around as she spoke.

"Cody, do you even realize that Justin is after you?" Bridget asked.

"Everyone keeps telling me that! But there's just no signs that he does!" he exclaimed with dubious expression.

Izzy groaned loudly in frustration and looked at Bridget for a moment before looking at Cody. "Codes, you know that I love you. But god dammit man you frustrate me!" she said leaning forward grabbing Cody by his shoulders. "Justin doesn't want you to know that he likes you. He knows that Noah knows about him liking you, that's why he's doing things that would get Noah jealous. He's doing them subtly so you don't know, but making it obvious so Noah knows." she explained.

Cody stared at her with wide eyes. "So your telling me, that all this time, I've been blindly let Justin do these things while torturing Noah at the same time?" he questioned furrowing his brows.

"By joe, I think he's got it!" Izzy exclaimed sarcastically, throwing her hands up in the air falling back on the bed laying her head in Bridget's lap.

The blonde girl looked down in her lap and stared at the red headed girl who stared back up at her casually. She giggled and shook her head, looking back at her friend. "Listen Cody, we're not telling you to not be friends with Justin."

"I am." Izzy said bluntly.

Bridget sighed and shook her head. "Be nice Izzy." she said sharply looking down at the girl. The red head rolled her eyes and finished off the rest of her jerky. Bridget looked back up at the brunette and sighed. "Just be on your guard. Whatever Justin says, don't so easily fall for it. Read between the lines."

He looked at her confused wondering what she meant. "Read between the lines?"

"Meaning, everything he says, try to figure out his intentions of it." Izzy explained for the other girl.

Bridget nodded. "Exactly."

The brunette sighed to himself and scratched the back of his head. "Well, okay I guess." he mumbled.

Izzy sat up and watched as Cody said his goodbyes and left. She wondered if their little chat actually helped him. He was so naive sometimes that it made her worry about him. She just hoped that he was going to be alright.

~*,*~

Noah grinned as he walked out of the hotel and onto the concrete of the pool area. He couldn't have been happier. Yeah, he had a bruised up hand that was wrapped in gauze bandages, but he had just going over a plan he worked out with Duncan. The rebel teen made his simple plan turn into a devious one, that even Justin wont see it coming. He chuckled to himself and sat down on one of the lounging chairs and opened up the book in his hands, beginning to read it.

He heard the squeaking of the chair being sat on next to him. He lifted his eyes from the book and gave a side glance at the person sitting in the chair next to him. A smile spread across his face, seeing Cody sitting there. He set his book down and gave his undivided attention to the boy.

"Hey." he spoke watching as Cody smiled sheepishly and looked down in his lap as though hesitating to do or say something. His smile faded and he turned his body to face the brunette's. "is something wrong?" he asked concerned.

Cody looked at him and shrugged. "I'm just thinking about something..."

Noah tilted his head to the side. "What is it?"

He took a deep breath and looked in those dark brown eyes of his. "Justin likes me." he said softly looking down at his hands.

Noah stared at the boy in complete shock. His faded smile turned into a frown as his mood was crushed slightly. He raised a brow with confusion and wondered why Cody would start a conversation with him like that? Has he finally came around and started believing him that Justin was actually after him and not just for his friendship, but for that sweet ass of his? He sighed and ran his hand over his face.

"I'm glad you realize this now." he said holding back small frustration in his voice.

Cody leaned forward and placed his hands on his boyfriend's knees and stared him in the eyes. "And I'm sorry for not believing you, when I should have believed you."

A small chuckle passed the tan boy's lips and he shook his head. Cody was so damn adorable sometimes. "It's alright. I'm just glad that you came to your senses, and realize that Justin indeed does like you, and that I'm not crazy."

The other boy smiled and kissed Noah lightly on the cheek. He glanced down at his hand and frowned. "I'm sorry about your hand..." he said in a whisper.

Noah lifted his injured hand to look at it and sighed. "Don't be. It wasn't your fault."

Cody bit his lip as he tried to figure out whether or not to ask Noah about last night. When he tried to ask last night when they were at the bus stop he looked so irritated and annoyed. Would he get that way again? He wanted to know exactly what happened when he left the table. He wanted to know the conversation that went down between the two of them. It obviously had to have been something so bad that Noah went off and crushed a cup in his hand and storm off in anger.

"Something wrong?" Noah asked with worry in his voice. He saw that Cody was biting his lip and wondered if he was alright. He looked like he was deep in thought.

"I-I was just thinking..." he said trailing off into his thoughts again.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked with raised brows.

Cody grunted softly and shifted in his seat. He might as well just ask him and get it over with. What was the worst that could happen? "...what happened last night in the restaurant?" he asked softly looking at Noah through his lashes.

Noah looked at him and breathed deeply. He didn't want to rethink Justin's words to him, nor tell Cody what they were. Yet, something in him said to do it anyway. He groaned and scratched his head with his good hand and looked at a Cody. "To put it plain and simple, Justin wants to sleep with you." he said coldly.

Noah watched as Cody's eyes widen with shock and what seemed like a hint of disgust–he could only hope it was that–and shake his head violently. Noah couldn't help but smirk at his reaction. It was kind of what he hoped Cody would react.

"I know. Seeing how I'm your boyfriend, I wouldn't want his grimy hands anywhere near your body." he said, his jaw tightening at the thought of Justin all over the small brunette.

"You can't be serious! He wants to–no!" he said shaking his head again, making vomiting noises.

Noah shook his head and stood to his feet. "Well, I have to go and meet up with someone. So I'll catch you later, alright?" Cody looked up at him and nodded his head.

Noah smiled and took his chin in his uninjured and tilted it up as he leaned forward to capture the small peached toned boy's lips with his. He moved his lips slowly against Cody's and smiled feeling the boy's hands cup his face as he kissed back. He smiled inwardly loving that Cody was his and only his and deepened the kiss a bit. Cody moaned softly in the back of his throat and whimpered when Noah pulled back slowly.

Noah watched as Cody opened his eyes and he stared into cerulean eyes. He smiled and kissed him once more. "Movie tonight?"

Cody chuckled and nodded his head. "I would love to." he whispered.

He grinned and kissed his forehead before standing up fully and waving goodbye as he grabbed his things and walked away. Cody smiled watching him walk away until he was out of sight and laid back in the pool chair smiling to himself as he closed his eyes. He loved how Noah was with him. It all seemed unreal. This whole experience with the Justin situation seemed unreal! Justin wanting to sleep with him? So not going to happen. He scoffed and shook his head.

"You look peaceful."

Cody opened his eyes, and they widened at the person sitting next to him in the pool chair. "Justin..." he said sheepishly.

"What? You act like you've seen a ghost." he said chuckling lightly. "Is something wrong?"

Cody looked him up and down and stood to his feet. Red flags were going off all over in his head. "I uhm, have to go to the store!"

Justin smiled and stood also. "I'll drive."

He shook his head. "no, no." he said holding up his hands and shaking them as well. "That's alright."

"Come on, it'd be the least I could do."

Cody bit his lip and backed up a bit, only to have Justin step forward. He groaned and shook his head. "Seriously Justin. It's okay. I can just take the small limo."

Justin tapped his chin and looked up into the sky as though he was thinking. "Come to think of it, I have to go to the store also. I ran out of hair care products, and I need to buy some more." he said smiling, looking back at the smaller boy.

Cody looked at him like he was unbelievable. _Did this guy not take a hint?_ He groaned looked down feeling defeated and shook his head. He could take this to his advantage and talk to Justin about last night and get both sides of the story. It wasn't that he didn't believe Noah, it simply the fact that he never just listened to one side of the story, he had to hear both to see if one was making up their half or telling the truth. Since he trusted his boyfriend, this should be easy to do.

Cody looked up at Justin and nodded his head. "Alright. Let's go." he said giving a fake smile.

He knew that he should be taking precautions when he's around Justin, but he wanted answers, clarification. Even though every little thing in his very being, screamed at him, saying how bad of an idea this really was and that Justin is nothing but trouble for his relationship with Noah. Though he threw all worry out the window, and knew that nothing would _ever_ happen between Justin and him.

The two walked over to the limo and Cody watched as Justin opened the door for him. He smiled and climbed in going to the farthest side of the limo. He looked at Justin as he got in and moved his way closer to him. He smiled nervously and pressed his lips together. Justin leaned forward and tapped on the window that blocked the driver and passengers.

"Take us to Big Lots, will you?" Justin requested.

The limo started up and they began to drive. For the first few minutes the two were silent with each other as they drove. Justin cleared his throat wanting to break the awkward silence.

"So, you get enough sleep last night?" he asked smiling, showing off his pearly whites.

"Uh, yeah..." Cody responded smiling weakly. "Hey, can I ask you a question?" he asked softly looking up at the boy.

He smiled and nodded. "Sure. Anything."

The brunette wrung his wrists a bit looking in Justin's eyes. "What happened last night between you and Noah when I left to go to the bathroom?" his eyes were in a hard stare.

His eyebrows raised at the question and he chuckled slightly. "Why do you ask?"

"Somebody told me that you had said something to get Noah really angry. Enough to make him crush his cup..." he said studying over Justin's features.

Justin's eyes narrowed down and he frowned. "What did they say?" he asked coldly.

He shifted in his seat and arched his back popping it. "That doesn't matter. I want to know what you said. Or what you two talked about." he said demanding answers.

Justin looked at Cody up and down and groaned to himself. Noah actually told Cody about their little conversation? He chuckled and shook his head. That's exactly what he needed.

Justin smiled. "I told him something that he didn't really want to hear." he said sitting back in the seat closing his eyes.

He looked at him and furrowed his brows. "And what was it?"

Justin opened one eye and looked at him. "You know what it is. Why don't you tell me, and I'll clarify if it's true or not." he said closing his eye again.

Cody stared at him for a moment and looked away. "that you wanted to sleep with me." he said softly.

The older teen smiled deviously and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. He turned his head to look at Cody, his dark brown hair falling in front of his eyes, giving him that devious sexy look. He looked at Cody through his hair and gave a melting half smile.

"I won't lie. I do want to sleep with you." he watched as a light blush spread across his cheeks and smiled a bit more. "But, who am I to come between your relationship? I mean, yes I suppose you figured out that I like you." he sat up fully and touched the brunette's cheek, caressing it lightly. "I was waiting until you did."

Cody looked at him with wide eyes. What were his intentions? "W-why?" he stammered.

"Because, once you figured out that I liked you, I wouldn't have to hide it."

"And that whole conversation between you and Noah?"

"Silly Noah thought that I actually being serious. He thinks I'm going to sleep with you any chance I can possibly get. The thing is, I'm not." he said smiling.

Cody shook his head and moved from his touch. Something fishy was going on. Justin obviously wanted something more than nothing. Didn't he? He looked at him suspiciously.

"Then why do I get the feeling you're lying to me?" he asked.

"I'm not lying to you. I know one day that, you're going to decide to sleep with me all on your own." he said smiling smugly.

Cody's eyes widened. Who the hell did he think he was? "no the hell I'm not." he said narrowing his eyes.

Justin shrugged his shoulders. "If you say so." he said smiling looking down at the boy. He was so cute when he was confused and angry. "In the meantime, I guess I'm going to settle with just this..."

"With what?" Cody asked glaring up at Justin.

Justin smiled and leaned forward capturing the boy's lips with his own. He kissed Cody taking his hand and running through the locks of the younger teen's soft brunette hair. Justin knew it was wrong to just force the kiss onto him, but he couldn't resist himself. The way Cody looked was just too irresistible. He could control himself any longer.

Cody's eyes were wide with shock as Justin kissed him. He raised his hands and pushed Justin off of him. He wiped his lips and stared at the teen with shock written across his features. _What the hell is wrong with this guy?  
_


End file.
